Beware the Elysian Fields
by Major Carter
Summary: SG1 arrive at P3X900 looking for a mineral and a new cultre. But they get more than they bargained for when they're tricked and Sam finds herself in a very unpleasant situation. FINALLY UPDATED! LOL.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Although it would appear that I have total control over the actions of the characters from the television show Stargate SG-1, it is not the case. I am merely borrowing them and will return them seemingly unharmed to their rightful owner and creator Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. Also, I don't wish to infringe on any copyright laws and I am NOT receiving any money whatsoever for my stories. However, characters, objects and situations etc. that have been created by myself, (that is, my original ideas) are my property and I do not give permission for them to be archived or reproduced unless I state otherwise. But hey, if there is something that tickles your fancy here you're more than welcome to ask me if you can use it in your story. But I'm sure you've all got much much better stories than me as it is!

Oh, before I forget, I also appreciate comments about my plot lines, spelling, grammar etc. So if you hate, like or love the way I write something then please let me know, after all I'm writing these for people like you! Thanks a lot everybody!

Title: Beware the Elysium Fields

Author: Major Carter

Rating: PG

Content: An action/adventure with violence, the mildest of mild swearing, and a little humor (who can go without?).

Summary: SG1 arrive at P3X-900 looking for a mineral and a new culture. But they get more than they bargained for when they're tricked and Sam finds herself in a very unpleasant situation.

Author's Comments: A bit of Danny whumping, a bit of Jack whumping, a lot of Sam whumping and hopefully a better piece of fanfiction compared to my last story! Lol. Sorry about the short chapters too!

Please R & R and enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 1: Three days?

Beware the Elysian Fields  
  
Chapter 1: Three days?  
  
Jack stared at the clock in the debriefing room. The same damn clock that he'd stare at during every tedious brief; the same clock that took a cruel pleasure in illuminating the cold fact that he'd only been sitting in the room for a measly half hour, when in fact it felt like half a day. Jack sighed; most of the time he had something of interest to contribute, and the clock would happily tick away in the corner without an onlooker, but as far as he could gather Carter and Daniel were having an in-depth discussion to General Hammond about some new element that SG3 brought back for testing a few hours ago...not his area of expertise. The bored Colonel dragged his attention back to the room, catching the end (to his glee) of the conversation.  
  
"Even though the preliminary tests that were run on the element were surprising, it'd be a whole lot more comprehensive with a larger sample General." Sam glanced at Jack, wondering how much of the debriefing he'd actually listened to.  
  
"So you're saying that you'd like to return to P3X-900 Major?" The General didn't even need to ask that question.  
  
"Uh, yes Sir. Sam and I think that they we could be looking at something that will put a bit more "oomph" into the nuclear generator that we were going to give to the Scythians, the inhabitants of PYX-348." Daniel smiled enthusiastically and prompted for Sam to explain it further.  
  
"We were hoping that it would give it an increase in power and stability, which would be perfect to generate power to the Scythians' major city while they rebuild it. Since their power supply was destroyed during an earthquake, we were told it would take up to five years for power to be restored to the whole city. It's possible that the generator could last for at least five to eight years with the element added, but we'd need to run some intensive tests to be sure that it won't cause more harm than good"  
  
"And, assuming that it works, we could have a new ally on the table General." Daniel grinned and thought of sinking his teeth further into a new culture again.  
  
General Hammond shifted his glance to and from the members of SG1, reading their expressions. Naturally, he paused when his gaze met Jack's.  
  
"Colonel, what's your take on all this?"  
  
Jack sighed and lent back in his chair. "Personally I'd rather write reams of mission reports. But...." The Colonel looked at his teammates, ".....if Carter and Daniel see some profit in this then I've got no qualms about tagging along....besides, I'll have Teal'c to keep me sane while they prattle over dirt."  
  
Sam smiled and turned to General Hammond. "Sir, SG3 were only present at P3X-900 for five hours, and as far as the MALP was concerned there were no visible life signs, but we believe the planet to be one and a half times larger than Earth so it's highly likely that there's some form of life there. It may be possible to scout a little further; there may be something Daniel can find."  
  
"Oh yes, SG3 did find a small artifact - which is in my quarters - that could lead us to something."  
  
George pondered for a bit, gathering all the information he needed to allow a "go-ahead" on the mission.  
  
"SG1, if you are happy with the idea of spending 72 hours on P3X-900 with radio contact every five hours, then the mission is a go-ahead. If there are any intelligent life forms I want you to attempt to find them, however keeping in mind that your primary objective is to collect enough of this new element as is needed to complete an analysis."  
  
Daniel's face lit up, "Three days?"  
  
Jack's jaw dropped, "Three days?"  
  
"The possibility of an alliance with the Scythians is a priority as well. Keep that in mind."  
  
"Three days is it then....just as long as there's plenty of snacks. I have a feeling I'm going to need them." Jack closed his folder and glanced at the clock, glad to notice that he was free in less than two minutes.  
  
"If there are no further questions, you are required to brief for your mission to P3X-900 at 0800 tomorrow." George paused to let it sink in to the four people before him, "Alright then, dismissed."  
  
Jack was the first man out of the room. He had full intentions to make for the cafeteria to see how much junk food he could swindle out of the staff, when Daniel bounced up behind him, an excited grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Three days! For my sake I hope there's some form of life there, it's been ages since we've met a new culture."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Yes, three weeks is such a long time....."  
  
"Tell me about it. I've almost finished translating and cataloging the artifacts from our last encounter." Daniel ignored the sarcasm in Jack's tone.  
  
"Well I can understand your enthusiasm to learn about that culture; I mean they did capture us, torture us, steal from us, call us names....."  
  
"Yeah, but they said that it was a big misunderstanding."  
  
"Oh yeah......BIG misunderstanding!"  
  
"What's your point Jack?" Daniel knew this was going somewhere.  
  
Jack stopped and turned to face his friend.  
  
"Daniel, just remember that not all cultures we meet are inclined to be the friendly sort. So before you go shaking their hands and accepting invitations to banquets and such, do me the honor of...asking. Okay?  
  
Daniel smiled, "I do ask....it's just that I got caught up in the moment I guess."  
  
"Well next time, please refrain from doing that." Jack patted Daniel on the back and continued his walk to the cafeteria, leaving the archaeologist feeling slightly sheepish.  
  
Shrugging it off, Daniel turned and walked to his quarters to pack for the morning. He had a feeling that he'd make some new discovery off world, and wasn't going to risk forgetting to pack something, so in his mind flashed pictures of items that would accompany him on his trip, including something that he was sure he'd left in Jack's quarters.  
  
With a sigh, he changed direction. "I'm going to be waiting for ages before he decides to show up." 


	3. Chapter 2: A sugar coated bet

Chapter 2: A sugar coated bet  
  
Jack shifted his gaze from one person to the next as he tramped awkwardly from the cafeteria to his quarters, packets of junk food stuffed up his air force regulation jacket. He was hoping they'd just put it down to a hefty weight gain, and for the moment it was working. The only problem was the assortment of bemused expressions that he was getting, especially from one person.  
  
"Colonel.....what are you doing?" Sam folded her arms and studied Jack's posture as he walked, which in itself was amusing.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was on my way to the gym actually.....right after I make a quick stop at my quarters."  
  
Sam grinned, "You know, I hope there'll be some room left in your pack for the essential items."  
  
"Essential? You're suggesting that wholesome chocolate chip musli bars and packets of M & M's aren't what you'd call essential?"  
  
"Of course not Sir. Just remember to make room for your sleeping bag this time. Teal'c was complaining for a week after you borrowed his and made him sleep..."  
  
"Oh I won't forget the sleeping bag this time Major...I may have an alternate use for it." Jack glanced down at his jacket.  
  
"You know, you won't need all that Sir. I'm sure there'll be something there to interest you."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "Oh please, I can see myself now, sitting under a tree eating while you shovel dirt into containers, Daniel examines every rock on the planet and Teal'c....does Teal'c stuff. I bet you anything you've got that this expedition holds nothing of interest to me. Nadda. Zip bugger all."  
  
"Alright, I'll bet you 20 dollars. And only because I've been spending time with Daniel lately talking about the possibility of meeting a new race of people on that planet. Something about....something that Daniel's found out has got him excited about it. Don't ask me what 'cause he won't say, but he's convinced me that there's more on that planet than dirt."  
  
"How can he convince you there's something there when he won't tell you what he's found?" Jack pressed himself against the wall to let two lieutenants pushing a trolley past, regretting it instantly as he felt a packet of M & M's pop inside his jacket.  
  
Sam choked back a laugh as she watched a handful of the brightly coloured chocolates fall to the floor and bounce merrily up the corridor. "Uh, like I said Sir, I don't know what it is, I just believe him."  
  
The Colonel ignored the candy on the floor, sneaking a look over his shoulder to make sure no one else saw him. "Well in that case Carter, I'll take you up on that bet. Oh, and just incase you are right - which in itself is a rarity - then remind me to make sure Daniel asks before he shakes any hands."  
  
Sam chuckled, "Yes Sir. I remember what happened last time."  
  
"So do I, and it still haunts me to think that that woman was going to..."  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me Sir, I have packing to get on with." Sam really didn't want to take that conversation any further.  
  
"Righto. Just don't forget our bet Major."  
  
"Oh I won't."  
  
Jack smiled and attempted to wave Carter off, but thought against it when he felt the contents of his jacket trying to escape.  
  
"This is going to be one heck of a long three days..." He mumbled, as he reached the elevator wondering how to push the buttons. 


	4. Chapter 3: Where's my artifact?

Chapter 3: Where's my artifact?  
  
Daniel sighed. He hadn't been waiting that long outside Jack's quarters but he was in a hurry now to get what he came for, and the excitement that was growing in his stomach was getting unbearable. He lent against his friend's door and turned his head to look down the corridor. Finally, Jack appeared from around the corner. Daniel waved.  
  
"Hey Jack, ah sorry to bother you but I need something from in your quarters. What's up your jacket?"  
  
Jack looked blankly at the archaeologist, "Food."  
  
"Oh." Daniel moved away from Jack's door.  
  
Jack motioned to his pocket, "Actually it's good you're here. Can ya open the door, I haven't got a hand to spare."  
  
Daniel took the keys from Jack's pocket and opened the door. Walking in behind the loaded Colonel, Daniel flicked his eyes around the room looking for something. Jack walked over and opened his jacket to let an avalanche of junk food spill onto his bed.  
  
"So Daniel, what're you here for again?" Zipping up his jacket Jack turned to watch as Daniel rummaged through the mess on his desk.  
  
"Ah, do you remember me showing you an artifact resembling an eagle?"  
  
"Vaguely."  
  
"It was this morning Jack, I'm sure I left it here."  
  
Jack looked to his waste bin.  
  
"Oooh, now I remember. It's in there."  
  
Daniel looked in the bin, sure enough his prized artifact was in there amongst many failed mission reports and junk food wrapping papers. Jack grimaced.  
  
"Sorry, you know me and artifacts....I thought it was some kind of ugly paper weight."  
  
Daniel shoved the artifact into his pocket. "It's okay, I'm just glad that you decided against pouring your coffee in there."  
  
"I was tempted...it's bloody awful these days."  
  
The young archaeologist wasn't impressed and left quietly, closing the door behind him. Jack shrugged and began to pack.  
  
****  
  
At 0730 hours the next morning Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were up, ready and rearing to go, while Jack was taking his time. Sam lent against Jack's doorway watching him tie his bootlaces.  
  
"Patience is a virtue Carter."  
  
Sam smiled, "Tell that to Daniel Sir, he's bouncing off the walls."  
  
"Funny, I would have thought the both of you would be participating in that." Jack perfected the bow on his left boot and stood up.  
  
"I think it's the coffee. I chose to stay away from it."  
  
Jack grinned and walked out of the room, Sam followed. Daniel and Teal'c were already half way to the briefing room by now. CO and 2IC could hear Daniel's excited jitter echoing down the corridor, but they chose to walk in silence, lost in their own thoughts about the mission.  
  
After a short wait in the debriefing room, General Hammond walked in with a smile on his face.  
  
"Good morning SG1, I trust we're in fit condition to battle out three days off world."  
  
The four other people in the room expressed their 'hello's' and 'welcome's' and George sat down, ready to get things underway.  
  
Half an hour later, SG1 were in the Gate Room listening to the familiar voice over the speaker phone and the grinding of the Gate as it spun into motion.  
  
"Chevron 1 engaged."  
  
Jack turned to his team mates, "Ready campers? I know I am."  
  
"Come on Jack, it'll be fun." Daniel had hardly moved his mouth to talk, the words were just flying out.  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Sam chuckled.  
  
"Chevron 2 engaged."  
  
"No more coffee for you Danny-boy."  
  
Daniel smiled and shifted the weight of his backpack to his other shoulder blade.  
  
"Chevron 7 locked." Came a few minutes later, along with a blinding flash and the brilliant blue "whoosh" that makes a wait in the Gate Room worth while.  
  
General Hammond bent over to speak into the microphone, "SG1 you have a go. Good luck and God speed."  
  
With that, four people's backs were turned to the General and he watched them disappear one by one into the blue oblivion. Seconds later the room was dark and as far as he knew SG1 were safely somewhere else. 


	5. Chapter 4: Off world

Chapter 4: Off world  
  
"Hey, have you ever noticed that the M.A.L.P. has a happy face?" Jack walked around the mechanical guide to pick up something that had fallen off when they came through the Gate. No one was listening; they were caught up in the scenery. Jack placed the nameless object (no doubt some scientific thing) back on the M.A.L.P. and straightened his back.  
  
"Wow, you know as cute as he is Mr. M.A.L.P. isn't that good at telling you just how...fantastic some of these worlds are...."  
  
Sam heard that one, "Just remember our bet Sir." She grinned and guided the M.A.L.P. over to a large bare patch of dirt. Daniel followed her.  
  
"Bet? Should I know about this?"  
  
"Nah." Jack flicked his sunglasses over his eyes and looked around their surroundings. Usually, another world was just...another world, but there was something very different about this place. Jack felt a sense of calm and found himself standing in one spot taking it all in.  
  
Apart from where Daniel and Sam were working, they were surrounded by brilliant green grass flecked with wild flowers and multi-coloured trees of all sizes, shapes and species, the planet that acted as this world's sun was glowing warmly, it's rose coloured reflection bounced off a river in the distance, creating a soft haze through which the shadows of the more taller trees could be made out. A gentle cool wind was blowing and every now and then a handful of brightly coloured leaves would leave their resting place on the ground and swirl in haphazard circles above Jack's head before fluttering away. Looking up and over the trees he could see a grand mountain range, jagged and decorated in the same flowing grass and tall trees that Jack was standing amongst, save for the very tips which were snow-capped and enveloped in a rose-tinted, perpetual light. The sky was an unusual mix of apricot and rose and the clouds looked like they had been painted by a hurried artist who had mistakenly mixed his orange paints with his red.  
  
The Stargate and DHD hadn't missed being decorated. From the ground up spiraled a vine dotted with blue and white flowers; its lanky arms wrapped around the giant circle like a Christmas wreath. Luckily, the vine had made itself sparing near each symbol on the DHD so, with a bit of squinting it was easy to make them out. SG3 must have cut the vine back a bit so they could press the symbols, as there were leaves and flowers scattered about the DHD's base.  
  
After an intake of sweet smelling fresh air, Jack turned back to Teal'c, who had been admiring the sites as well.  
  
"Okay, we're gonna take a look around while Carter and Daniel play in the sand." The Colonel called to Sam and Daniel, telling them to keep in radio contact, before walking deeper into the forest with Teal'c by his side. A good half hour went by before either of them spoke.  
  
"Teal'c, isn't it a bit odd that the Goa'uld haven't found this place?"  
  
The quiet Jaffa had been thinking the same thing, "It is odd indeed O'Neill. It is not often that the Goa'uld would leave such a beautiful place uninhabited."  
  
Jack took his glasses off to give them a clean, "You think it's possible that they're here somewhere? I mean, the planet is supposed to be one and a half times bigger than good old mother Earth."  
  
"It is possible." Teal'c stopped to look at something on the ground. He bent down to pick it up, but Jack stopped him.  
  
"It's just a flag Teal'c. SG3 must have found something here and marked it. Let's head back to Carter and Daniel."  
  
Teal'c took one last look at the little red flag before following Jack through the thick forest back to the remaining members of SG1. 


	6. Chapter 5: Look what I found!

Chapter 5: Look what I found!

"Daniel Jackson, did SG3 inform you of a red flag?"

Daniel furrowed his brow and looked up at Teal'c from his position in the dirt beside a busy Sam.

"Huh?"

Teal'c glanced at Jack.

"There's a little red flag in the dirt about oh...one mile that way." Jack waved his hand in the direction of the misty river. Sam stood up and brushed herself down.

"That'd be where SG3 found your artifact Daniel. Why don't you go take a look? I've collected enough soil to start up a few basic experiments."

Daniel sprung to his feet, "Jack?"

Jack knew exactly what that meant, "Ah, no. Teal'c's so fascinated with that little red flag that I'm sure he'd love to take you back over there."

Daniel couldn't care less who accompanied him, as long as he got to go. With a smile thrown in Teal'c's direction he grabbed his pack and scampered off, leaving Teal'c to follow steadily behind him.

Jack glanced over his shoulder at Sam, who was setting up what he would call a 'lab'.

"Are you sure you need all of that stuff?" Jack walked over and picked up a test tube filled with soil and held it up to let the light shine through.

"I'm not sure if I'll need all of it Sir, but there's no harm in setting it all up anyway. We've got three days here." Sam watched Jack tap the side of the test tube he was holding.

"Hey, did you realise that this...dirt is sparkly?" Jack tapped the tube again. Sam smiled in amusement.

"It's the sparkly stuff that we're after Sir. I have to separate it from the dirt."

"You mean the dirt dirt?"

"Sir?"

Jack handed the test tube back to his 2IC, "Well sparkly or not Carter, it's all dirt to me."

Sam shook her head and placed the glass object back into it's holder.

"Well Major, I'll leave you to it. I have some M & M's in my bag that just can't wait to get out." With that, he walked off calmly to find a tree to lean against.

A few slow, comfortable hours later, Jack was disturbed by a loud crashing in the forest behind him. Leaping to his feet, he drew his weapon and aimed it into the trees. From behind him, Sam was doing the same thing. Crash after crash, thump after thump then finally they could make something out, but not before they heard it.

"Guys guys guys!!"

Jack lowered his weapon, oh-so-slightly annoyed as Daniel blundered his way towards him waving something about his head. Teal'c wasn't far behind; the expression on his face was slightly puzzled.

"Daniel, what the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Daniel ignored Jack and stuffed an object under the angry Colonel's nose.

"Look!"

Jack snatched the thing from his friend, "My nose does not function in that manner Daniel. Whatever you've found, it had better be worth waking me up for."

Sam walked over and peered at the brown blob in Jack's hands.

"What is it?" Jack handed it to Sam, who hadn't the foggiest.

"It's the other half to the artifact that SG3 brought back! I found it about 20 feet from Teal'c's little red flag! I thought there must have been some form of inscription on it, and here it is! It must have snapped off."

"You don't say." Jack bent down to pick up the plastic mess he'd left earlier.

"No no no, you see, now I can translate it and find out if there's any living culture here! Sam can I have that now?" Daniel took the broken artifact from Sam and skipped over to his bag to fetch the other half. Jack shook his head and looked at Teal'c.

"Well, we might as well set up the tents Jaffa buddy. It looks like Danny and Carter have scientific things to go on with."

For the rest of the day, Daniel remained absent. He was sitting cross legged under a tree with his back bent over his work. Sam was doing the same, only now and then she grew bored and stopped to talk to Jack and Teal'c who were setting up camp.

"Sir, have you noticed that it's almost 1800 hours and the light hasn't faded?"

Jack put down the saucepan he was wielding and looked up at the sky.

"Yeah I did notice that. You think it'll get dark at all?"

"I don't know. SG3 weren't here long enough to work that out. It's possible that this planet's time runs differently. For starters it's much bigger than Earth, and we're not sure what stage of the day it was up to here when we stepped through the gate at 0800 hours. We'll have to give it more time I guess."

Jack shrugged, "Well personally I won't mind if it doesn't get dark, it's kinda nice right now."

Sam smiled, "I agree. But I'm not a good sleeper during the day."

"Oh we're not going to get any sleep if Daniel translates that rock you know! For my sake I hope he figures it out back home." Jack scratched his head and watched Daniel as he attempted to hold all his paper down with the toe of one foot while he chewed the end of his pencil and flicked through the pages of his well-used journal. 


	7. Chapter 6: Breakfast anyone?

Chapter 6: Breakfast anyone?  
  
"Well Sir it looks like it's getting darker." Sam looked up at the sky, which was changing from a rose to a dark purple tint. Here and there the stars started to appear, but there was no sign of a moon of any kind. The air force Major glanced down at her watch. "Wow, no wonder I'm getting tired."  
  
Jack removed his sunglasses and looked at his own watch; it was almost ten pm, "Okay kids, time to get some sleep. I think we'll spend a couple of hours tomorrow searching this place for other "campers". I'll take first watch. Whoever goes last can wake me up at 0700 hours....nicely"  
  
Daniel frowned and pointed his pencil in Jack's direction, "Jack, there's nothing here."  
  
"And your point would be?"  
  
"Why would you take watch?"  
  
Jack sighed and walked over to fetch his P-90. Sam chuckled at Daniel's statement and decided to give him a lecture about "jumping to conclusions".  
  
"Daniel, there might not be something here right now, but you never know what might pop out of the bushes and try to strangle you in your sleep."  
  
Daniel flicked his eyes towards the bushes behind him, then stood up and took a place next to Sam, who was holding back laughter.  
  
"Carter, do you have to give the kid nightmares?" Came Jack's muffled voice from inside a tent, "I'm sure he'd prefer to wake up in a dry sleeping bag you know."  
  
"Ha ha Jack very funny." Daniel gave Sam an accusing look and then walked quietly to his tent, muttering something about Jack's childishness.  
  
Shortly afterwards, Carter and Teal'c had resided to their tents as well and Jack was happily seated on a large rock just outside the perimeter that he and Teal'c had set up earlier. A good seven hours and three "watch swaps" later, Jack found himself being woken by the last person on guard.  
  
"O'Neill, it is 0630 hours and still dark. Are you certain you wish to be woken?"  
  
Jack grumbled and rolled onto his side, "Well I'm awake. But didn't I ask you to wait until 0700 hours...and to wake me nicely?"  
  
The stoic Jaffa held back a snort of amusement, "Indeed, but Daniel Jackson and Major Carter are already up."  
  
Jack grumbled some more before mentally kicking himself for allowing Daniel to wake up before he did. Rousing his stiff body from the warm sleeping bag, Jack staggered out of the tent only to be greeted by the smell of something burning.  
  
"Hey Jack, breakfast's up!"  
  
He decided against making a remark; it was too early. Instead, he groggily made his way over to the makeshift campfire Daniel had set up and sat beside Carter.  
  
"Morning Sir. I hope you're not hungry."  
  
Jack laughed.  
  
Daniel glared.  
  
"Hey! It's not that bad...." Daniel violently stabbed one of the shriveled, black sausages with his fork and waved it about a bit to extinguish the flames. He then placed it neatly on a plate filled with other black objects and handed it to Jack.  
  
Jack coughed and gingerly took the plate.  
  
"Nothing like an old fashioned char grilled breakfast."  
  
"Amen to that." Sam mumbled, as Daniel handed her a plate also.  
  
"Teal'c, you up for some?"  
  
The Jaffa glanced at the smoldering food and then locked eyes with a grinning Daniel.  
  
"No thank you Daniel Jackson. I have eaten." 


	8. Chapter 7: Into the woods

Chapter 7: Into the woods  
  
After breakfast, which nobody ate, SG1 prepared to start an exploration. Packing a backpack each and securing any loose items into lockable storage devices to leave behind, they were almost ready to leave when Sam remembered something important.  
  
"Sir. General Hammond ordered me to carry only two canisters to keep the new element in, and to report to him when they were full so that SG3 could bring in two empty canisters and take those ones back to the SGC."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
"I think he was expecting a visit from the Pentagon Sir. They want to make sure that we're out here for a good reason."  
  
"Good as in 'seeing the point in not shutting down the Stargate program' perhaps?" Jack scoffed.  
  
"Probably Sir. They want proof that the element even exists. And they want it then and there."  
  
Jack sighed and ordered Daniel to dial the Gate up. Half an hour later they were on their way, making for the river.  
  
"So Daniel, figure out what the artifact said?" Sam fell in step beside the clumsy archaeologist.  
  
"Uh, so far all I've worked out is that the artifact once belonged to a race of people known as the Elysians. Now on Earth that's an ancient Greek culture or really more of a mythological place where those people existed. The Elysians were from a place known as Elysium or the Elysian Fields. It was sort of a pre-Hellenic paradise, a land of perfect peace and happiness where the souls of the dead were said to reside."  
  
"So you think we could encounter these 'Elysians'?"  
  
"I can't say. I'm not even sure how old the artifact is. A carbon dating could possibly tell us that it's thousands of years old, in which case the probability of them still being here would be slim."  
  
Sam smiled, "Or it could tell us that it's days old and the probability of them still being here is high."  
  
Daniel grinned at the thought, "Well that's what I'm hoping for."  
  
"Did you work out what the artifact actually is?"  
  
"No. It could be a religious piece, but I'm not really sure."  
  
Sam nodded and then fell silent, her interests caught up in the scenery. After what seemed like a decade, SG1 exited the thick forest to come face to face with a brilliant river, flowing silently and smoothly over sleek pebbles and bubbling over a small waterfall about 100 meters downstream. Jack turned to his team.  
  
"It's too wide to think about crossing here. We're gonna head upstream a bit to see if we can find a place to cross. I suggest you watch your step, it looks kinda rocky up there."  
  
With that, Jack started to walk. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c followed in single file behind him.  
  
It took a great deal of effort to scale the steep, rocky hill. Most of the rocks were loose and slid from beneath their feet, opening up slits between the rocks that were all too easy to get their feet stuck in, which Daniel soon found out.  
  
"Can you help me here?" He tugged at his ankle, which was stuck fast. Sam carefully turned around and made her way down to crouch beside him. She carefully pried the rocks apart with the end of her P-90 and Daniel managed to wiggle his foot free.  
  
"Thanks." Finding his feet he followed Sam up the hill again, being extra careful. After a few meters he called out to Jack, who was way ahead.  
  
"How much further Jack?"  
  
The Colonel held up his hand to signal silence. Everyone stopped climbing, grabbing a hold of their respective weapons. Jack looked around. He could have sworn he heard something, but for now it was gone. Letting his guard down again he motioned for his team to continue climbing. When at last they had all reached the top, where the ground leveled out and the rocks were few, Daniel questioned Jack's earlier warning.  
  
"Jack, what was that?"  
  
"I heard something. In that direction no more than a few paces from here. Whatever it was it's gone for now. Just keep your eyes and ears peeled."  
  
They walked a little further upstream, scanning the river for a place to cross. Suddenly, Teal'c spoke, his voice hushed but forceful.  
  
"I hear something."  
  
Hands were grasping weapons in an instant. There was no mistake now. They weren't alone. All around them a faint but unmistakenable rustling could be heard and it was almost impossible to keep their weapons trailed on the sound as it died and grew louder, over and over again. Jack ground his teeth together in frustration. He was about to call out "show yourselves" or something similar, when he heard a high pitched whistling sound that lasted for no more than a couple of seconds. Everything went quiet, for a little while anyway.  
  
"Uh, Colonel..." Sam's voice had an unusual waver to it. Jack spun around to face the Major, in time to see her pulling something from her thigh.  
  
"Carter, you o-" Jack didn't get time to finish what he was saying, his concern heightened when Sam buckled at the knees. He lunged forward to stop her from falling, only to feel a sting in his arm. Looking up he heard rather than saw two more projectiles whistle through the air, before his head began to spin and he blacked out. 


	9. Chapter 8: Hang Over

Chapter 9: Hang Over  
  
He could hear something; a low, rough tone that bounced off his aching ear drums. Groaning, he attempted to roll over and sit up, only to decide against it when his head spun with the pounding sensation that was all too familiarly a migraine. Instead, he chose to flicker his heavy eye lids in an attempt to gain back his sight. Slowly but surely he began to make out a shape not to far from him; and then he heard that sound again.  
  
"O'Neill, are you injured?"  
  
Jack tried his voice, hoping that it worked better than his other senses at present.  
  
"Teal'c?" Scratchy, mellifluous; but working.  
  
Teal'c sat himself closer to O'Neill, "I am glad to see you alert O'Neill. You have been unconscious for a considerable length of time."  
  
"How long?" Jack attempted to sit up, but Teal'c stopped him.  
  
"Approximately five hours O'Neill. I suggest that you take rest, the affects of the drug we were subjected to were powerful."  
  
"So, blinding headache, nausea, aches and pains? Nothing new…." Jack closed his eyes.  
  
Teal'c took the opportunity to fill Jack in with what he knew of the situation.  
  
"We appear to be in cells…"  
  
"Really.....And?"  
  
"Perhaps this is the culture that Daniel Jackson was hoping to encounter. This facility seems to have been fashioned by an advanced race. O'Neill, I believe-"  
  
"Carter, Daniel?"  
  
Teal'c glanced to his far right, "Major Carter and Daniel Jackson are still unconscious. They are located in the cell next to us."  
  
Jack rubbed his eyes, glad to have their functionality back. He then reached out and tugged on Teal'c's sleeve.  
  
"Help me up will ya T."  
  
"O'Neill?"  
  
Jack grunted in impatience, "Teal'c, if I lay here any longer my butt is going to go numb. Help me up, that's an order."  
  
Teal'c took O'Neill by his upper arm and pulled him into a sitting position. Jack groaned and waited before he moved again as his head took a quick spin, blurring the colours and shapes before him. To top it off, a wave of nausea hit him, forcing the groggy Colonel to hold his breath. A few moments later he focussed his sight on his Jaffa friend and motioned for him to help him to his feet.  
  
Holding Jack steady, Teal'c spoke again, "Are you able to stand O'Neill?"  
  
"Yeah…just gimme a minute." Jack straightened his back and took in a deep breath. "Wow, talk about a hang over."  
  
Teal'c cocked his head to one side, "I did not experience this 'hang over'."  
  
Jack almost laughed, "Thank Junior for that."  
  
With his eye-sight working again, Jack scanned their environment. The bars of their cell looked like they were made up of vertical beams of a focussed red light, something similar to motion sensor beams. The light never wavered nor made noise, in fact the only thing Jack could hear was the sound of his own heavy breathing. He wiggled free of Teal'c's steady grip. Taking a few wobbly paces towards the beams he extended his fingers towards the light. Surprisingly, the beams didn't zap, but they were solid to the touch. There was no way through them.  
  
Jack glanced at the ceiling to try to determine where the beams were coming from. The roof looked like it was made of solid gold rock and was about a metre above Jack's head.  
  
Altering his gaze to beyond the cell, Jack noticed a narrow, well-lit corridor leading to a set of stairs in the fair left side of the overall room (which was fairly big). Apart from that, there was no other door or opening in sight. He got the general feeling that they were a fair way underground, as he could feel a cold breeze every now and then that originated from the corridor.  
  
Giving off a soft apricot glow, the light in the room must have been artificial, and seemed to come from small horizontal slits in the walls. It wasn't bright, in fact it was only enough to light the room without making a glare. Jack had to admit that it was actually rather nice.  
  
Feeling another draught pass through the room, he looked at the ground to notice what looked like a cloud of sparkly dust swirling about his. feet. It reminded him of the stuff in Sam's test tube earlier, so he made a mental note to mention it to her later.  
  
Taking one last look around the whole place he gave up on an escape plan for now. He sat down again and sighed.  
  
"Well, this is just great." 


	10. Chapter 9: Telamon and Pollux

Chapter 10: Telamon and Pollux  
  
"Sir?" Came a slurred voice from nearby.  
  
Jack turned around to face his right. In the cell next door the remaining members of his team were finally waking up.  
  
"Carter, you OK?" Jack made his way to the side of his cell adjacent to Sam's.  
  
Sam didn't respond. Instead, she rolled onto her side to alleviate the pain in her back. Something registered in her blurry mind that she was supposed to say something, but her voice wouldn't hold up its end of the bargain. All she could muster was a pathetic squeak.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
Sam gave up on her voice and lifted her arm in Jack's direction. Curling her fingers into a fist she managed to give him a 'thumbs-up'. Jack smiled.  
  
"How's Daniel?"  
  
Sam glanced back at Daniel, who was attempting to sit up. She turned back to Jack again and managed to squeak out an 'OK'.  
  
Half an hour later, SG1 were on their feet, contemplating their predicament.  
  
"Jack, there might be a simple explanation for all this. I mean, we might have been trespassing and they captured us until they know that we mean no harm." Daniel leant against the beam-bars trying to find a comfortable position.  
  
"Then why the hell couldn't they have just asked us there and then? What kind of culture shoots first and asks questions later?"  
  
Teal'c raised his eyebrow, "O'Neill-"  
  
"It's a joke Teal'c."  
  
Teal'c blinked and turned his attention to Sam.  
  
"Sir, we don't know what they're like. They might be reasonable."  
  
Jack opened his mouth to protest.  
  
"Well, we do have Teal'c among us, they may think we're Goa'uld."  
  
Jack rubbed his hands over his face, "We'll see Daniel."  
  
SG-1 were only lost in their own thoughts for a short time. From the corridor across the room came the sound of muffled voices, and distinctive footsteps soon after that. Jack stood up and folded his arms. The rest of SG-1 stood up too, waiting to see who was coming.  
  
They heard the characters before they saw them.  
  
"…anthus has requested it. Do not judge me for his actions. He means well."  
  
"I am aware of this Telamon. But it still is not right."  
  
"What would you have him do Pollux? Put our people at risk?"  
  
"Of course not. Please, forget that I mentioned it. It was foolish of me."  
  
"Do not let it trouble you my friend. For now, we have other things to take care of."  
  
The two figures were now in full view, and were walking side by side across the room. One was tall and thin with jet black hair that curled around his lean facial features, he was clean-shaven save for a small patch in the nook above his chin. His eyes were large and wide, revealing brilliant green around his pupils. He was clad in a smooth, neat, tight-fitting grey jacket and slightly flared pants of the same shade and texture. Upon his chest was a round badge sporting a detailed picture of an eagle.  
  
His friend was slightly shorter but more muscular. His hair was red and cropped in an uneven pattern about his ears. The stubble covering his chin and jaws suggested that he was the rougher of the two. Clothed in the same attire he stopped alongside the other in front of SG-1's cell, his blue eyes piercing as he studied them.  
  
Jack walked up to the bars, "Do ya think we could get some room service here?"  
  
The tall figure spoke first, "Greetings. I am known as Telamon, and my loyal friend here is Pollux. We have come to make inquiries about your presence here on Elysium. Which one of you is in charge?"  
  
"That would be me. And before I answer any of your questions I'd appreciate it if you'd explain to us why we're here...in this…cell." Jack unfolded his arms and grasped the beam-bars.  
  
"Does your culture not confine those who would walk upon their land unannounced?"  
  
Daniel took over, "Yeah, we're sorry about that. We're peaceful explorers. Uh, we travel to other worlds in search of new cultures…new allies. We mean you no harm."  
  
"I see. May I then, ask whom you serve?"  
  
"We come from a race of people known as the Tau'ri. We-"  
  
"I was referring to your god." Telamon glanced at Teal'c.  
  
"Oh, that. Uh, we don't serve the Goa'uld. We're enemies. Teal'c here has joined us in the fight against them."  
  
Pollux's nostrils flared and he grumbled something under his breath. Telamon placed a hand on his shoulder and continued to speak.  
  
"Then you may be of great value to us. Please, follow us to Rhadamanthus."  
  
"Rhada-who?" Jack posed.  
  
Telamon passed his right hand over the fingers of his left. Three of the bars in each cell deactivated and SG-1 was lead out and towards the stairs. 


	11. Chapter 10: Rhadamanthus

Chapter 11: Rhadamanthus  
  
SG-1 were seated at a large round table in the centre of a huge room. All the faces that sat about them were new, save for Telamon who was seated to the left of Jack. The party around the table were obviously waiting for someone else to arrive, as there was an empty chair opposite Daniel.  
  
"Waiting on your superiors huh?" Jack motioned to the empty chair, talking to no-one in particular.  
  
"That is correct. I must inform you that it customary to be silent until the arrival of Rhadamanthus." Telamon lowered his voice to emphasise the point.  
  
"Right..." Jack began to twiddle his thumbs and stare around the room in boredom.  
  
Chairs of carved silver stone against each wall, plants of vibrant colours and size placed decoratively beside each doorway (of which there were many), tapestries of beautiful dancing figures and musicians draped over the age-worn silver walls. On the South side of the room there was no wall, but rather a row of pillars carved of silver-streaked white marble. The view beyond the pillars was amazing and similar to that which SG-1 first awed at when they had stepped through the gate, only they were now situated on the top of a magnificent mountain. A cool breeze was blowing from the South, rustling the leaves of the plants about the room. The same sparkling dust that was in the "dungeon" swirled about the floor in intricate patterns.  
  
Jack turned to silently mention the rather nice surroundings to the rest of his team, when Telamon stood up and bowed. Everyone else around the table followed suit, except for SG-1. Telamon glanced sideways and deliberately coughed. Jack got the hint, and reluctantly stood. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c did the same.  
  
Moments later a tall, aged man entered the room. He lifted his arms in a gesture of welcome and spoke.  
  
"Friends, I welcome you all to this meeting. Please, be seated." His voice was soft and calm, but had a sense of authority in it none the less.  
  
Once everyone was seated again, Rhadamanthus began the session.  
  
"Telamon, I believe you have something to tell me in regards of the four unfamiliar faces I see before me? Would you be so kind as to enlighten us?" The old man passed a hand through his long white beard and shifted his weight in his chair.  
  
Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Telamon beat him to it.  
  
"That is correct my liege. The four before you claim to be travellers from a distant planet. They also claim that they serve no God, but are peaceful and willing to partake in this discussion." Telamon ended his statement with a bow of his head.  
  
Rhadamanthus lent forward and rested his chin on the knuckles of his hands. "I see. May I then ask which one of you assumes responsibility?"  
  
Jack finally had his chance to speak, "That would be me. And before you go damning us to certain death I'd appreciate it if we had a... say, humanly conversation about - "  
  
He was cut off by a short cackle from Rhadamanthus, "Yes indeed. We are not inclined otherwise. But I think introductions are in order first." He stood extending his arm to point to each person as he named them "Aeneas, Anchises, Menelaus, Paris and my son Telamon, members of the High Council of Elysium. And I am Rhadamanthus, ruler and overseer of Elysium for many moons." He sat again, letting O'Neill make SG-1's introductions.  
  
Jack set his jaw in attempt to keep his remarks pleasant, "Nice to meet you. I'm Colonel O'Neill, this is Major Carter, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c. And as our buddy Telo here has mentioned, we're peaceful explorers who are....a little more than confused right now."  
  
Rhadamanthus bowed his head, "All will be revealed soon enough Colonel. But for now, please tell us about yourselves. You say you do not worship a God. May I ask as to how that is possible?"  
  
Jack let Daniel take over, "We've been fighting against the 'Gods' or Goa'uld as we know them for years. We know that they're parasites that infest a living body in order to survive. For this and many other reasons, we despise and fight against them. So far we've been pretty good at it." Daniel ended his little spiel with a proud grin.  
  
Rhadamanthus almost laughed. Composing himself, he directed his attention to Sam. "It is rare that we encounter a woman's presence to this table let alone learn that she is one who would fight against the Gods. Forgive my bluntness, but what special...abilities do you poses that make you eligible to earn your place in your society?"  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows and installed a smug look on his face as Carter explained her expertise in technical related matters.  
  
Rhadamanthus continued to interrogate SG-1 for some hours after than, attempting to learn everything and anything he could. SG-1 were open, but made sure that they only gave out information on a need-to-know basis.  
  
After what seemed like decades, Daniel decided to turn the tables.  
  
"So Rhadamanthus, how about telling us a little about Elysium? Being explorers our goal is to find new allies in the fight against the Goa'uld..."  
  
"...And to share technology and learn about new cultures." Sam added.  
  
The old leader shifted uneasily in his chair. Narrowing his eyes and looking down on the four foreign people sitting before him, he made his remark.  
  
"Here in Elysium, my people live in perfect happiness and peace. Never has blood been spilt on our soil, not even in our recorded history. Our Fields lie to the westernmost edge of the world and is where the souls of this planet's greatest heroes are sent to relive another life as reward for their good deeds. My son Telamon here, is one of them, as am I."  
  
"Of course!" Daniel exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"I do not understand." Came the reply from many of the people sitting around the table, including Jack.  
  
"Like I told Sam earlier, Elysium is found in Greek history back on Earth. In the works of Homer, Elysium was a land at the farthest and westernmost edge of the world to which the great heroes were carried, body and soul, and made immortal. It was described as being the most beautiful place in existence, kinda like heaven. Now, even though extensive archaeological digs and endless searching, no one could find anything that linked Elysium to a real place on Earth. Those historical records must have been referring to this planet! People must have been taken from Earth for their good deads and brought here to live a life of luxury." Daniel grinned at the members of his team.  
  
"Homer?" Jack returned Daniel a grin of his own.  
  
Daniel ignored the attempted joke and tried to pry more information out of Rhadamanthus. It didn't go down well.  
  
"I do not take kindly to being interrogated on my own soil. This meeting is over. I shall arrange for Telamon to show you around the city tomorrow."  
  
Before Jack could protest, Pollux and another sturdy man entered the room to escort SG-1 back to their cells. Jack stood up and stretched his back before loudly declaring,  
  
"D'oh." 


	12. Chapter 11: Tours and Deals

Chapter 12: Tours and Deals  
  
"This is our most worshipped building. It is where our Gods deliver gifts to our people and is also where Rhadamanthus and myself hold meetings of great importance."  
  
SG-1 were half way through their tour of the city. So far they'd learnt that Elysium was indeed a place where everyone seemed to be happy and at peace with one another. There was not a sick or injured person in sight, and there was no problem about the population size. Daniel had estimated it to being around 5,000 people, which he claimed was excellent for a civilisation like this.  
  
The streets were narrow and busy. Markets were set up here and there amongst marble houses and two-story structures. There were temples and public bathing areas, gardens and resting places. Overall, the city was clean and hassle free and to SG-1 it seemed like a perfect retirement place.  
  
Daniel queried Telamon's earlier statement, "You said that's where your Gods deliver gifts. What kind of gifts?"  
  
"I am not able to tell you. Such matters are discussed only between my father and myself. The Gods only speak with us as we are the rulers of Elysium. When my father dies I shall take over, my first son will then take my place as the future ruler."  
  
"Right, of course. So I guess there's no letting us in then?" Daniel was hoping Telamon might consider bending the rules.  
  
"I am sorry, but only myself, my father and the occasional Significant are allowed access to the Great Temple."  
  
"Significant?"  
  
"That's right." Telamon wasn't about to let out any more information on that one. Instead, he decided to wrap things up and began to lead SG-1 back to Rhadamanthus' complex.  
  
Daniel turned to Sam, Jack and Teal'c.  
  
"I'm getting a little suspicious about their 'Gods'."  
  
"Me too. I mean, there's no markings or obvious Goa'uld structures around but something tells me that that temple isn't just used for praying." Sam made sure Telamon couldn't hear her.  
  
"And what the hell is a Significant? Anyone?" Jack wasn't so concerned about keeping his voice down. Telamon's ears pricked up and he slipped in a comment.  
  
"The only thing I can tell you is that wonderful things happen to a Significant. Things that we could not possibly give them."  
  
Jack scuffed his feet along to annoy the future King.  
  
"Yeah, that helps."  
  
Back at Rhadamanthus' round table, Sam remembered an important detail about their mission.  
  
"Sir, it's been three days. General Hammond is expecting us home any minute."  
  
"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. Think I'll ask old Rhaddy if we can move things along."  
  
As before, bows were exchanged before Rhadamanthus began the session. SG-1 were high in the hopes of coming to a mutual agreement so they could get back to the SGC for a nice hot shower.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your tour. As ruler I am most proud of what our city has become, and also of what it has to offer you. I have it on good authority that you were conducting some kind of experiment near the Great Circle. My men found many unusual objects. What is it that you have come here to obtain?"  
  
Sam pointed to the sparkly dust over the floor, "We came here to work out if the soil here could help us in creating a generator capable of administering power to help rebuild a city of one of our allies."  
  
"So you were willing to take something that does not belong to you? Thankfully I am a reasonable man and will forgive you for this. With that information, I can now offer you our terms. We shall agree to let you take as much of our soil as is needed for your...generator. In return we ask that you provide us with information about your allies and a way in which we may be able to contact them. We may appear to be simple people, but you are not the first foreign people to grace our presence. In any case, if we are to become allies then should not all involved have a right to know?"  
  
Daniel understood what Rhadamanthus was getting at, "Yes, it's only fair that all our allies know about you and that you know about them. I think - "  
  
"Woa, slow down Daniel. Do you remember a little conversation we had back home...something about shaking hands? Hmm?" Jack successfully jogged his friend's memory. Daniel sighed and let Jack take over. "It sounds like a reasonable deal, but we're not able to make the decision ourselves. It's up to our superiors, whom we really need to contact."  
  
"I see. Then I give you permission to contact them. But you will be escorted to the Great Circle and two of you will remain to ensure that we are not tricked into believing that you will not return with means to destroy us."  
  
Jack agreed and managed to persuade Rhadamanthus into giving him a radio and his weapons back. Taking Daniel, the Colonel bid a short farewell to Carter and Teal'c and headed back towards the Stargate with their guide. 


	13. Chapter 12: Ajax

Chapter 13: Ajax

"Why are your team mates taking so long?"

Anger filled the large room as Rhadamanthus billowed at Carter and Teal'c for the umpteenth time in over three hours. He began to pace the room, each anger-filled step making a harsh, echoing tap. It had been just under twelve hours since Jack and Daniel had headed for the Gate.

Sam clenched her fists, she was so close to punching the old man in the kisser that it was making her face red.

"I've already told you, these things take time with our people. Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson are probably filling in our superiors with all the details. General Hammond is a man who - "

"You've already told me this!"

"Well I'm sorry, but what more can I tell you?" Carter raised her voice a little.

Teal'c decided to intervene before the situation got too out of hand.

"Rhadamanthus, we are also unsure of what is keeping Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson. Perhaps you would allow Major Carter and myself to search for them."

Carter breathed a sigh of relief, mentally thanking Teal'c for sparing her the need to start a physical fight.

"You will be going no-where until your friends are standing before me with a reasonable explanation." With that, Rhadamanthus turned to leave the room, stopping suddenly to make his final remark. "Be warned, if they are not back here within two of your 'hours', there will be serious consequences to be paid."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have a proposal as to why Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson have not returned?"

"No...."

"I see." Teal'c sat beside a thinking Sam and blinked slowly, looking around their confinements.

"I mean, they should have reached the Gate, dialled Earth and used the MALP to make contact with General Hammond. Simple as that."

"Perhaps the negotiation was not successful...."

"In which case the Colonel and Daniel should have come back for us." Sam set her jaw in frustration.

"Indeed."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Jack if I knew why it wasn't working then I would have said so!" Daniel madly pressed random symbols on the DHD.

The Stargate wasn't working. No lights, no whirring sound, no familiar blue 'kawoosh'. Nothing. Jack marched up to the DHD and gave it a strong kick, then sighed and turned to their guide.

"Any ideas buddy?"

The guide remained silent. He hadn't spoken a word the entire time.

"Didn't think so."

"It just doesn't make any sense! It was working when we came through, and when Sam had to send those canisters back to the SGG...."

"Yeah, why hasn't General Hammond sent a search party through yet?...." Jack's voice trailed off in thought.

"I don't know. Maybe the computers can't dial the address anymore....Jack, this is bad."

"Uh huh."

"We should head back. Sam might be able to fix this."

"Yup." Jack turned back to their guide once more "Hey, ready to head back or are you still picking wild flowers?"

The guide stared at him, then turned away. Something in his posture made Daniel suspicious. Walking around the to face the Elysian man, he put on his best diplomatic approach.

"You know, we don't want to harm your people. And we're not lying to you about why we're here. All we need is some of your soil to help out some needy people on another planet. It's what we do. If Rhadamanthus has forbidden you to speak to us then-"

"He has not." The guide lifted his gaze to meet Daniel's.

"Okay. Do you feel like telling me your name?"

The young man sighed. He seemed distressed and there was a look of sadness in his brown eyes. His shoulders were slumped and there was a mix of grief and anger in his tone.

"My name is Ajax. I am brother to a man I believe you have met."

Jack picked up on the sound of the guide's voice and made his way over, "Who?"

Ajax glanced at O'Neill, "Pollux".

"Pollux? Ah, he's Telamon's friend right?"

"Correct. And despite what many think of him, he is a good man. Telamon and his father on the other hand..."

"What?" Daniel removed his glasses to give them a clean, quietly watching the expressions that passed over Ajax's face.

"My wife is ill. Many people think that she will die before long. I spoke to Pollux, begging him to ask Telamon for help. I was summoned before Rhadamanthus where he decided that Pandora would be the next Significant...." Ajax stopped to control his emotions.

"What is a Significant? Telamon told us that is was a good thing."

"In a way it is, but for people like me it is not. A Significant is a person who does not belong here. Sick people, old people, people with one arm or one leg....people who are not perfect. Our Gods take great pity on them and give them a second chance at life. However it has its price."

"What's that?"

"We never see them again. They are lost to us like the breeze on a warm night; they fade into just a memory. I do not want to loose my wife. Many people have lost loved ones to this fate, and most are happy about it. They believe that the Gods have taken them to heal them, and that before long, they will be returned. None have ever returned."

"How? How do the Gods take them?" Daniel was starting to get anxious.

"They are taken to the Great Temple. From there, the Gods come and take them away. No one knows any more about it, except of course for Rhadamanthus and Telamon. I beg you, help Pandora. Take us both away from this place!"

Jack scrubbed a hand over his face, "Ajax, we'd love to help ya out, but we have a little problem with getting home right now." He waved a hand at the Stargate.

A wash of fear suddenly came over Ajax's face, "I was once told that the Stone Circle would not spin on the eve of the God's arrival. I did not know what the Stone Circle was...until now! We must make haste! There is little time to save my wife! If I am correct, the Gods will arrive tomorrow morning to take her from me!"

Daniel stared at Jack.

"There's only one race I can think of, that would have the power to disable a gate Jack.....the Goa'uld" 


	14. Chapter 13: Revealing Fate

Chapter 14: Revealing Fate

"As you should well be aware, I am not a happy man Major Carter, Teal'c. Your friends have failed to arrive. They have had more than enough time to complete such a simple task!"

Rhadamanthus was standing outside Sam and Teal'c's cell. Four guards were standing around him, their faces stony. Sam walked up to the "beam bars" and glared at the man.

"And I suppose this is the part where you lay out the consequences?" She spat.

"Most definitely. Your sarcasm is humorous yet I think you may sense that what I have in store for you both is not."

"And what would that be? Interrogation, torture...twenty questions?" Sam smirked. All these years of knowing the Colonel made a comment like that second nature.

"Lighten the matter while you can. You see, there is someone who has taken a great interest in something, and it is my duty and pride to have finally been able to find what it is that they have sought for so long." Rhadamanthus paused. From the flight of stairs, Telamon appeared. He walked swiftly and quietly up to his father and smiled.

"All is prepared father. Pandora has been properly attired and is being escorted to the temple as we speak."

"Good. Have five of my best men sent out to search for Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and that useless guide Ajax."

Telamon nodded and left.

"So, why don't we just cut to the chase." Sam was getting annoyed, and perhaps a little anxious.

Rhadamanthus opened the cell and motioned for the guards to seize Teal'c and Carter, "I have made a wondrous arrangement with our God Ptah. He has been seeking some company for some time now, company that has been reserved for one person for many years. When you first arrived here I had my suspicions, now I am positive that you are Major Samantha Carter, a woman who Ptah has long desired."

Sam blinked in disbelief, "What?!"

"Ptah has agreed to grant me with the means of destroying our enemy. The city of Avalon has always threatened our ways. They have sent spies, made futile but damaging attacks, and have inhibited the growth of our civilization with their greed. Ptah has sworn that, in exchange for the illusive Samantha Carter, he is willing to provide me with a weapon powerful enough to take down Avalon once and for all. How could I refuse?"

"You are foolish if you believe that Ptah will hold his end." Teal'c remarked. "The Goa'uld are known for their deceit."

"I am willing to take the risk Jaffa! Major Carter will be sent to him shortly, along with Pandora, a woman who's life will be better spent with Ptah than with her husband."

Sam didn't know what to say. This was a slightly new situation for her to say the least. She decided that she had to say something. Sticking to one word at a time.

"Why?"

"Why what my dear? Why have I grown into such a clever man, why do the Gods favour Elysium over Avalon, or why is it that Ptah desires you so? I can only offer suggestions."

Rhadamanthus took a step closer to Sam. Bringing his hand up, he gently caressed her cheek.

"After all, you are particularly beautiful. But Ptah is not that vain, perhaps he seeks more...perhaps you know things that he wishes to know. However, what he does with you is not my concern. Your friends however will be staying with me. I'll be sure to make them..... comfortable."

A wave of anger hit Sam and she struggled against the two men constraining her. All she wanted was to get one arm free and punch that good for nothing son of a bitch in the face. Her attempt failed. Teal'c on the other hand was more successful. Spinning his torso around, he managed to free himself. Grabbing both guards by their collars he threw them to the ground, knocking them out, then turned to help Sam. Rhadamanthus was furious. He started for the stairs, but he didn't get far. Teal'c roughly grabbed him from behind and turned the old man to face Sam.

"Nice try."

Panting slightly from the scuffle, Carter smirked and delivered one powerful punch to Rhadamanthus' nose, breaking the cartilage and drawing blood. She didn't care, she was at her wits end and there was no way, absolutely no way in hell she'd ever be sent to the Goa'uld by some pathetic power-hungry old fool.

Teal'c let Rhadamanthus slide to the floor in pain. The injured man held his hands over his face and bellowed.

"Do NOT think that you will get far!"

Carter and Teal'c didn't stay to hear the rest of his spiel. They were up the stairs in a flash.

---------------------------------------------------------

"We are not far now. Tell me, when we get back to the city, what are you going to do?" Ajax guided Daniel and Jack through a small patch of bushland near the perimeter of Elysium.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, all I'm interested in is gettin' Carter and Teal'c away from that place." Jack ducked under a low-lying branch. Stopping suddenly to ties his shoelace, he directed his discussion to Daniel, "Any idea about which snake head's runnin' the joint Daniel?"

"Ah, no. We never saw any structure, glyph or....well anything that even looks Goa'uld, so trying to workout which God it is is like-"

"Shh! I see some one!" Ajax urgently flicked his eyes about their surroundings. It was starting to grow dark and hazy, so it was a miracle that he had managed to see anything at all. The three men ducked behind a bush. Soon they could hear faint voices and the occasional twig snapping under unmistakeable footsteps. Someone was walking in their direction. Ajax turned to O'Neill in a hushed voice.

"It is most likely to be scouts. I would imagine that they have been sent to look for us."

Jack peeked over the top of the bush. He could just make out two dark figures. They didn't appear to be in a great hurry, nor did they realise that they weren't alone. The gears in Jack's mind ground into action.

"Right, we're gonna take em out. The last thing we need is to be found." He readied his weapon.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Can't we just knock them out or something?" Daniel didn't like the idea of starting a blood fight right now.

"We I wasn't suggesting that we shoot them Daniel. On three."

Jack made the countdown on his fingers. In a flash the three men were out of their hiding place, their weapons aimed at the unsuspecting pair before them.

"Don't move!" Jack waited until the men had stopped and raised their hands before he moved.

"We have been sent to look for you. Rhadamanthus was growing worried, as were your friends."

Jack glanced at Ajax, who shook his head.

"Yeah, well as you can see we're fine. But we've got a few other things to do before we give old Rhaddy a visit."

"He wishes to see you n-"

"Uh huh. Why don't you two take a seat?" Jack motioned towards the base of a tree.

"I would prefer not to." The scout seemed confused.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, "That was a rhetorical question. Really, take a seat."

A few moments later, Jack, Daniel and Ajax had the two scouts tied to the base of a tree. Jack grinned, holding their makeshift rope in his hands.

"Thank Elysium for the local vegetation." He dropped the vine and stood over the two men. Without saying another word he stuck them over the head with the butt of his weapon, knocking them unconscious. Daniel and Ajax winced.

"Now what Jack?"

"Now we look for Carter and Teal'c." 


	15. Chapter 14: Blackness

Chapter 15: Blackness

It was dark. A blanket of stars were staring to appear in the hazy sky and the world was beginning to loose its silence to joyful croaking of the night's creatures. There was no joy in Carter and Teal'c's situation. They had managed to escape their confinements and were somewhere in the village, desperately searching for a way out.

"Teal'c, we've been past that...floral arrangement ten times now." Carter crouched behind a low wall.

"I agree. We are going in circles." Teal'c moved beside Sam to take a look over the wall. In the village, the streets were quiet. Lights were on in the houses, taverns and public bathing places and every now and then the pair could make out silhouettes walking past the open windows. The night was warm and a little humid, but it was pleasant.

So far there was no sign of anyone out looking for them. Sam had put it down to the possibility that the four guards and Rhadamanthus hadn't been found yet. Both of them hoped that it would stay that way; at least until they could find a way out.

"Major Carter, I see a way out."

Sam lifted herself to look over the wall. Teal'c was pointing to a small crack in the side of the fortified structure that surrounded the perimeter. It looked like it was just big enough for a person to squeeze through.

"How did we miss that?"

Teal'c almost smiled, "If we had been looking for something similar, we would have seen it earlier."

"Right. I was looking for a gate or something."

"As was I."

Sam grinned. "Okay, let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------

Rhadamanthus stood, the discs in his crooked back grinding with each move.  
He stared at the four bodies on the floor. Spitting the blood out of his mouth he snarled,

"Incompetence!"

He straightened his body and began to move towards the stairs. Making it half way up, he stopped when he noticed someone coming down the stairs.

"Who are you?" The staircase was well lit, but his vision was blurry

"My Lord, I have come to let you know that the two scouts you sent to look for Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson have not yet returned."

Rhadamanthus wrinkled his forehead and shuffled a little further up the stairs.

"I am going to have many....many Significants this time around..." He mumbled.

"My Lord, you are injured. Is there something you wish me to do?" His vision beginning to return, Rhadamanthus finally worked out who was speaking. The young, muscular man stepped back to let Rhadamanthus continue his climb.

"Telamon... there is a job you can help me with. My son, you are probably the only man alive who I can depend on."

Telamon took his father's arm and walked him to his bedroom. He was having difficulty holding in the feeling of anger. He had never seen Rhadamanthus bleed before. Never. There hadn't been a war or fight in his lifetime that had affected Rhadamanthus physically. Now, seeing him like this, a rising anger was brewing in his chest. Once he had his father seated, he knelt before him.

"Father...your nose. I shall fetch some water." He stood up to leave, but was stopped.

"No. There are more important matters to attend to. Sit beside me. I shall tell you what I need you to do."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, are we there yet?" Jack flicked a leafy branch out of his face and squinted into the darkness. Filtered through the trees, there was a light glow up ahead. On second glance, Jack noticed that the glow was a lot higher up than he thought. He scratched his head.

Ajax smiled, "Elysium. We are almost there."

"You're gonna make us climb that...mountain aren't you."

"It is no mountain compared to that which is home to Rhadamanthus. We will be outside the gates after a short, steep climb. No more."

10 minutes later, they were outside the fortified perimeter looking for a way in.

------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side, Carter and Teal'c were making their way to their "exit". Flattening themselves against the smooth stone wall, they did their best to stay in the shadows. Finally, Sam's fingers ran over a rough patch and she turned slightly to peep through the crack.

"Found it." She glanced back at Teal'c. "You first Teal'c. If you get stuck, I'll find another way out."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, failing to see the humour in the situation. Never-the-less, he slipped past Sam and began to squeeze through the crack, shoulder first. Sam took the opportunity to pass her gaze over the city. Still no-one out looking for them, she thought. She could hear muffled grunting from beside her. Poor Teal'c was almost through, but his muscular limbs were protesting against the pressure.

"Teal'c, you okay?"

"I am through Major Carter."

Sam took one last look behind her, then slipped through the crack. She had a little less trouble than her Jaffa companion, which she was utterly thankful for. She imagined Teal'c would have a few scratches to comply with after his trip.

Safely outside Elysium, Carter and Teal'c made their way along the wall, trying to find a less tree-dense area to navigate through.

Teal'c was walking ahead of Sam, perhaps a little too far ahead. Sam wasn't worried, as long as she could see him. She had to admit that, although the night was warm and pleasant, the silent whispering through the trees and the call of the unnamed wildlife had her slightly unnerved. It was just too quiet, and there were too many darn trees. So many in fact, that she failed to see nor hear the shadow that was following them....and all of a sudden, where the hell was Teal'c?

Sam stopped dead in her tracks. Her ears were straining to hear him, but there was nothing.

"Teal'c?" She called out softly.

There was no reply.

Instincts told her to press on. Hopefully Teal'c was just up ahead, waiting for her to catch up. She started to move again only to hear a faint snap behind her. She froze and slowly turned around.

"Teal'c?"

After a few long moments she breathed easily again and chastised herself, "There's nothing there Major what the hell are you doing?"

Turning back once more, she knew she'd have a hard time catching up with Teal'c now. She quickened her pace, trying to keep her footsteps light and silent.

After a little while, she came into contact with something hard. Stone. The wall must have changed direction. She turned in the direction the wall was running in. She'd have to venture straight into the forest now. Great, she thought, just when I was beginning to catch up.

There was another snap. Louder than before...and closer too.

"Teal'c? For Pete's sake is that y-" Sam didn't get to finish her sentence, nor did she get time to cry out for help.

From behind her, a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, a rough hand was clamped over her mouth and she was pulled against someone. She struggled, but there was no way her captor was letting go.

"I will make sure that you are very, very sorry for breaking my father's nose."

Sam froze, recognising Telamon's voice.

He slid his hand off Carter's mouth and reached into his pocket.

"Telamon. Look I'm sorry about your dad's nose but he-"

"Spare me Major." Telamon wasn't going to be swayed by diplomacy, pulling an object from his pocket and embedding it just above Sam's collarbone.

Just like before, her world began to spin. The few colours that she could make out in the dark began to merge and her ears began to ring. She felt the dart being pulled from her neck. She felt rough hands at her waist, turning her around. The last thing the drugged Major recalled before she blacked out, was the sharp jolt of her almost lifeless body being thrown over Telamon's shoulder. 


	16. Chapter 15: Catch Up

Chapter 16: Catch Up

"Okay, so let's assess. The Stargate isn't working. Carter and Teal'c are who knows where and we've been tramping through the jungle for yonks. We've climbed hallf a mountain...and are now prodding a wall which doesn't feel like letting any vistors through. No biggie."

"Jack this wall is huge. And my guess is that it's also verrry long. We haven't even come close to circling the whole thing yet."

"Your point?"

"We could find a way in any minute now."

A sigh, "Daniel, you've said 'we could find a way in any minute now' more times than I can count. Can't we just... dig under it or something?"

Ajax glanced back at O'Neill, "I sincerely hope that that was a comment out of humour..."

"Not necessarily."

"Jack, don't be an ass."

"Just a thought." Jack's voice trailed off in a high pitch, emphasising his annoyance.

They'd been walking for hours now; their hands pressed against the wall, looking for a way in. They weren't as lucky as Carter and Teal'c. It was too dark to see more than five meters ahead of them, and so far the wall was perfectly smooth. No visible way in.

The three figures fell silent, lost in their own thoughts. They walked in silence, listening only to the leaves that crunched under their footsteps and the sand-paper sound of their hands sliding along the wall.

At last, Daniel broke the silence.

"Hey, can we sit down for a while? My legs are killing me."

"No, we must press on. There is little time." Ajax began to quicken his pace.

"Hold on there sparky. I'm in need of a little rest myself if you don't mind." Jack stopped.

Ajax pulled an agitated expression, "Alright. But please, we cannot linger here for too long."

Daniel sighed in relief and slid to the forest floor, his back against the wall. Jack and Ajax followed suit.

The coolness of the stone was comforting.

"Phew, didn't realise I was that hot."

--------------------------------------------------------

He'd lost her. Somewhere in his haste he'd forgotten that he wasn't alone and had left her behind. That wasn't like him. He never forgot. Numerous times he had stopped and backtracked for a little while, looking for her. But she wasn't there. And his usually calm stomach was now doing back flips....or maybe that was junior. He couldn't tell.

Annoyed with himself, he pressed on. Finding Jack and Daniel was his priority now.

Taking giant steps he gained more ground than before. The forest was still too thick to attempt to route through, and a light fog was descending about him, making it increasingly hard to see. For a long while, he noticed nothing. It was only until he rounded a corner that his strained senses picked up on a faint warbling. He immediately changed his posture. Stealthily, the heavy Jaffa made his way silently along the wall, every sense in overdrive. He made not a crunch or snap, and his breathing was well under control now.

A little further and he was inches from the source of the sounds. He crept forward a little more and readied himself for a scuffle. What he got was somewhat of a surprise.

Teal'c tripped. His feet flew out from underneath him and he fell forward. Just before his face hit the dirt he heard a startled cry, or maybe more. Luckily for him, most of his body landed on something particularly soft.

--------------------------------------------------------

They hadn't seen it coming...whatever 'it' was. In a flash, their light discussion about vegetation had turned into a mixture of fear and fright. Not to mention the fact that there was something big, soft and heavy lying across their laps. Their startled yelps echoed off into the forest, dying down to a frantic hush.

"Jack? Ja-ack!"

"I know Daniel." Jack prodded the object. To his surprise it rolled over and off their laps. In a flash, everyone was on their feet.

"You are outnumbered. Identify yourself." Ajax curled his fingers into a fist.

"O'Neill?"

"Teal'c?"

"Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah."

"Teal'c?"

"Indeed."

"Teal'c! What the hell was that?"

"A miscalculated step, O'Neill."

"Nah. How'd you get out? We can't even find a way in."

"Major Carter and I found a split in the fortified wall." Teal'c winced slightly at the use of Sam's name.

Jack straightened his back and looked around, "Where's Carter?"

Through gritted teeth, "I have lost her."

"Lost her?"

"She was behind me for some time. I must have moved too quickly, for she seemed to vanish. I am sorry O'Neill. I attempted to look for her many times, but to no end."

Jack sighed.

Daniel smiled, "Hey, don't beat yourself up over it Teal'c. It's dark, foggy and at least you made it here."

"Okay campers, time to move. Teal'c, think you can guide us back in?"

"I believe so." 


	17. Chapter 16: The Great Temple

Chapter 17: The Great Temple

Dizziness. Nausea. An all-over aching sensation...and one hell of a headache. Make that, one hell of a migraine. Some really strange smell....is that patchouli? And what the heck is that noise?

Sam rolled over, groaning. Her head was pounding; a white light flashed across her blurred vision, sending a wave of pain down her spine. Somewhat thankful that she was now on her stomach, Sam closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths to stifle the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She lay like that for a while, resting her cheek against the cool floor white letting her insides work themselves out. Finally, she opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. She couldn't see much from her position so she resorted to using her voice.

"Hello? Anyone th-" A coughing fit snatched the air from her lungs. Lying on her stomach now wasn't the best option. Rolling over again, she let the fit subside. Breathing a little better, she slowly sat up.

She was surprised to find that her wrists weren't bound, nor was she in any kind of cage or obvious confinement. Rubbing her eyes, she adjusted her focus on the room.

Tall walls of hieroglyphic-endowed gold, a ceiling of vibrant colour and personality, a smooth, cold floor and a few decorative ornaments placed in each corner of the huge room. There wasn't much to the place really. It was just...simple. Simply Goa'uld that was.

She was alone...or was she? What was that noise from before? The ringing in her ears had stopped, but so had that sound. Sam forced herself on her knees and stretched her back. She was beginning to feel more like herself now and there was nothing she wanted more than to stand up and shake the nausea out of her system. After a few moments, she did just that. One hand against the wall to steady herself, Sam pulled her sluggish body onto her wobbly legs and took a few experimental steps.

"Wow..." Shaking the pins and needles from her feet, Sam was now free to walk around. That smell from before was incense; burning slowly in the hands of each of the brilliant golden figures in the corners. It was a beautiful smell but Sam knew enough about the statues to know that the scent was deceiving. Turning around Sam made her way to the other side of the room. On the floor she could make out a dark shape. It wasn't moving. 

As she got closer Sam realised that it was a young barefoot woman, lying awkwardly on her side, her long, dark hair sprawled about her porcelain face and her arms wrapped around her stomach. Sam knelt beside her and placed a hand over her forehead. The woman was running a fever, and Sam knew why. Little haphazard red spots gave her condition away. Luckily Sam had already had chicken pox when she was twelve. She only hoped that she wasn't a member of the small percentage of people who could catch it twice. There were tears on the poor woman's face; there was no doubt now that Sam had heard her crying earlier.

"Who are you?"

Sam looked down. The woman had spoken.

"Uh, Major Samantha Carter, but my friends call me Sam. What's your name?"

With a sob, the sick woman opened her eyes and gazed at Sam.

"Pandora. My name is Pandora."

Sam smiled, "That's a nice name." Motioning to her spots, "Itchy?"

Pandora nodded, then slowly sat up.

"I have been chosen as the next Significant. For days now I have been ill. My husband feared that this day would come, as have I. Please tell me you are here to take me back to him."

Sam glanced at the floor, and then met Pandora's tear-filled emerald eyes.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm stuck here with you."

Pandora began to weep again. Sam furrowed her brow and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey, it's okay. I have friends out there looking for me. We'll be fine. I promise."

"Yes. She will be fine. I only wish I could say the same for you Major."

Sam jumped. She hadn't heard anyone come in. Before she could stand, strong hands pulled both women to their feet and walked them to the front of the room.

Telamon stood proudly, dressed in a light green over gown. About his shoulders was a golden cloak fastened under his chin by an eagle-shaped pin. His hair was neat, and his shoes brightly polished.

"Festive attire."

"Yes indeed. As is should be. You would be wearing something for the occasion as well, had it not been for you untimely escape."

"What a shame...those shoes, nice touch."

Telamon ignored the sarcasm, "Pandora, you are a mess. We can't have our Gods seeing you like this now can we? Luckily for you there is time to get you cleaned up."

Telamon clicked his fingers, and the two men restraining Pandora led her out of the room. Sam stared after them, trying to work out where the door was. One of the guards opened a panel on the far wall and pressed a few symbols. Cracks appeared between the hieroglyphs and a door started to emerge. Eventually, the door was opened and Pandora was gone.

Sam started to think. Alright, so this place probably belongs to the Goa'uld...and this is probably where Ptah comes to claim his victims. Why so secretive? The Goa'uld are more likely to plunder and take hosts at their will rather than to set up a facade for a whole civilization. Why are Rhadamanthus, Telamon and who knows how many others are actually willing for this to happen? Surely they're not stupid enough to think that they would ever see their 'Significants' again. So that leads to this....what kind of weapon has Ptah promised them in return?

Sam shuddered. She really didn't want to know the answer to that one. As far as she was concerned, Earth and Elysium were far from becoming allies. A Goa'uld weapon in these peoples' hands wouldn't make General Hammond a happy camper, come to think of it neither would handing over a member of SG-1 to the Goa'uld. Oh boy, people back home weren't going to be happy about this.

Suddenly, Telamon snapped her out of her thoughts. Walking up to her, he motioned for the guards to release their grip on her. He grabbed her right wrist and turned her hand over to inspect her braised knuckles. Sam stared at him, almost smiling as she remembered the look on Rhadamanthus' face.

"My father is in a lot of pain, it will take a long time for his nose to heal, but an even longer time for my anger to disappear. For a woman you are rather strong. Thankfully I am stronger."

With that, Telamon backhanded Sam across her cheek, catching her off balance. She was caught by the guards before she hit the ground. Wincing, Sam brought her hand up to massage the pain from her face.

Ow, that'll bruise nicely.

"Unfortunately I cannot inflict as much pain on you as I would like. But I have it on good authority that you will be severely punished by our God Ptah for your actions."

Sam rolled her eyes. When wasn't this the case?

Telamon was slightly puzzled by her lack of surprise, but put it to the back of his mind when he noticed the door forming again on the wall.

"Pandora is returning no doubt. And soon we shall be rid of both of you."

Still crying, Pandora was lead back over to stand next to Sam. She was cleaner. He hair brushed and pulled back in a neat bun, and her clothes straightened out. For a sacrifice to the Goa'uld, she was dressed rather civilly in a plain white, sleeveless dress that hung loosely about her ankles. The neckline was low, but apart from that the dress was respectful.The only decorative thing about her attire was a simple eagle-shaped pendant hanging from a delicate necklace about her neck. She looked a lot more human, save for the spots.

With a sly smile, Telamon continued, "Now, finally we can gets things under way." 


	18. Chapter 17: Backtracking

Chapter 18: Backtracking

"We are here." Teal'c stood pressed against the wall. He was motioning to the split in the fortified structure that he and Sam had escaped through. "O'Neill, I believe I know the Goa'uld responsible for the loss of so many victims."

Daniel made his way to stand next to Teal'c, "So there is a Goa'uld here?"

"Yes. His name is Ptah. Just before we escaped Rhadamanthus expressed the Goa'uld's desire to capture Major Carter."

"What would he want with Sam?"

"I am uncertain. I have not heard of this Goa'uld before."

Jack sighed in annoyance, "Daniel, know anything about Ptah?"

"Well, only what's been gathered through ancient texts. Ptah was one of the greatest Egyptian Gods. Uh, the ancient Egyptians used to worship him as being the creator of the Earth, uh the father of all the gods. He was also regarded as the patron of metalworkers and artisans....oh and as a mighty healer."

"A mighty healer?"

"You think that's got something to do with the fact that the people here trust Ptah to 'heal' the sick or old?"

"Could do. I'm guessing that our buddy Ptah's created a nice nest of unwilling, unknowing-"

"Hosts! Of course! Jack that's it. Ptah's been taking the sick or the injured, healing them in a sarcophagus or who knows...and using them as hosts!" Daniel turned to Ajax "He's been tricking your people into believing that they've gone to a better place to be healed, when in fact he's been turning them against you."

Ajax furrowed his brow, "I don't understand...None of our people would turn against us..."

"Not willingly. Ajax, the Gods are nothing but what we call the Goa'uld. They're parasites that take over the human body, they steal them because without them they'd be nothing."

Ajax sat down, bewildered, "So you are saying that there is no cause for the people of Elysium to worship them? That our Gods are nothing but thieves? We've built our entire civilisation on the thought that there's hope for those that suffer here. To take that away is like...." Ajax trailed off.

"I know it's a lot to think about but trust us, we've seen this kind of thing before. We've seen the Goa'uld take lives with no remorse and they destroy worlds. We can prove it."

Ajax looked up, "There is no need for proof. I have always suspected something terrible was happening, and I've never trusted Rhadamanthus nor his son. Your words may be hard to acknowledge, but I believe you. I shall do anything in my power to let the people of Elysium know that the Gods are pretenders!"

Jack winced, "Shh! Look it's great you're so enthusiastic, but first things first. We get Carter and...your wife, Pandora... and take it from there."

Jack quietly moved past Teal'c to peer through the narrow slit. He couldn't see much of the city, so it was hard to tell if it was safe to enter. Ajax watched O'Neill's frustrated expression as he squinted, trying to make out more of the city.

"I have an idea."

Jack turned to face the young man, motioning him to continue.

"If I go first, I can bring you through after me....as prisoners. No one will suspect my betrayal. But you will have to loose or hide your weapons."

Jack ground his teeth, "Looks like it's the only way in then. Daniel, any other ideas?"

"No, but I have a question. How are we going to make this look convincing? I mean there's three of us and one of Ajax...."

"Here, take this." Jack handed his gun to Ajax, "Just for show, you put your left hand here, your right hand here, with your index finger on the trigger... Should be convincing enough."

"Yeah...just don't pull the trigger on anyone..." Daniel took the clip from his gun and shoved it into his pocket, then tossed his weapon as far as he could into the forest. At least then no one could work it if it were found.

With Ajax equipped with an MP-5, they were ready. Slipping through the crack, Ajax quickly scanned his surroundings on the other side. Luckily, the coast was clear. They entered the city unnoticed, doing their best to look like they'd been captured (which wasn't hard considering all the practise they'd had in the past). Now it was just a matter of making their way to the Temple unnoticed.

Ajax glanced back at the three behind him and whispered, "The Temple is not far from here, but no-one is allowed out in the streets at this time of night. We will have to keep a sharp eye out for people who may report us to the guards."

With his head held high, Ajax began to walk, holding Jack's MP-5 as convincingly as he could. There was hardly a sound in the city now, and people were beginning to turn in for the night. As lights were switched off here and there the four men found places in shadow where they could walk. The further they got out of the heart of the city the darker it became until there were no lights whatsoever, save for a scattered few that made up the street's lighting. Ajax turned to speak once again.

"These lights are artificial. They were given to us by the Gods." He paused to contain his anger, "I am told by my brother Pollux that Rhadamanthus will soon be in possession of a great weapon also. The Gods give gifts to him for his loyalty."

"You mean for sacrificing more of his own people to Ptah's cause."

"So it would seem."

They fell silent once again. Up ahead they could make out the shape of the Temple. A few more blocks of houses full of sleeping people and they were home and hosed. When they finally reached the Eastern wall of the Temple they stopped to crouch behind a woodpile.

"Where's the door?"

"I have never seen it. Although I know that it exists. Pollux has told me stories about symbols etched on the wall where the door should be. Perhaps if we find those first."

"Any idea what they look like?"

"No."

"Alright, Teal'c sit tight here with Ajax. Daniel and I will take a look around."

Daniel and Jack stood and began to make their way over to search for the symbols. Suddenly, Teal'c spoke up in a hushed voice.

"O'Neill. Above you."

Jack looked up. Hovering above the Temple was a Goa'uld mother ship. Jack grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him back towards the woodpile. The ship made no sound at all, and all of it's lights were off. For it's size it was practically invisible. Teal'c had noticed it when a patch of stars in the sky disappeared. It was still a long way up, but SG-1 knew that it didn't need to come close to the building to be able to transport people aboard.

Ajax glanced up at the massive ship, "They have come. We are too late!" 


	19. Chapter 18: The HandOver

Chapter 18: The Hand-Over

"Please, I beg you! Let me go!"

Pandora was on her knees, begging through tear-filled eyes to be set free. The stricken woman lent forward and extended her arm, gathering a fistful of Telamon's robe in her shaking hand.

"Please..."

Telamon pulled his robe free of her grip and crouched down to her level. Sam furrowed her brow, slightly confused by the compassionate expression on Telamon's face. For a moment she thought he was going to grant Pandora her wish, until Telamon roughly grabbed the crying woman's chin and barked into her face.

"Enough of this ridiculous behaviour Pandora! You are the next significant and there is no way that can be changed. The Gods have chosen you, and you should be grateful. Without their help you will surely die."

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than spend one moment away from my husband! I love him!"

"Then where is he now? Your husband, Ajax, is probably spending time at home, glad that he no longer has to take care of such an ill, dishevelled wife. He was the one who let the Gods know to choose you as the next significant. He is glad that you will be gone."

"No!" Pandora lunged forward, trying to get at Telamon's throat. The guards grabbed her and pulled her back to her feet. Still she struggled, and Sam had to hand it to her, for a sick woman she was still spirited... and strong. The guards had to use a considerable amount of muscle power to hold her back.

Telamon sighed heavily and straightened his back, "Violence will get you no where."

Sam knew he had directed that line at her, and she scoffed.

"You honestly think that the Gods are on your side don't you? Well take it from me Telamon, I've seen what's out there. I know what your Gods really are. I know what they do to people like us and it's far from pleasant! The Gods are parasites who take over the human body; they're Goa'uld. All their healing power comes from their technology, they can't just bring people back to life or cure their sickness by thinking about it. And to make it worse their technology wasn't even built by them! They had to lie, steal, pillage and torture to get it."

"Lies. Your mind is poisoned. I severely hope that our Gods teach you some respect."

"The Gods are fake! Surely you've wondered how they managed to be where they are. Haven't you even thought about what makes them so strong? Why the hell can't you people think outside the square!"

Telamon laughed, "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard. Why would we question their authority when they have existed for longer than we have. The Gods built Elysium! And we owe them gratitude and unwavering loyalty."

"The Gods built Elysium for one specific reason Telamon. To use your people as hosts! To make more of themselves in an effort to dominate other worlds. This whole place is a facade! But you and your people have the power to put an end to it!" Sam attempted to take a step forward, but she was stopped by a guard's strong arm wrapping itself around her waist.

"I have heard enough of this banter. Silence her."

"Telamon, listen to me-" The guard muffled Sam's voice with his hand. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist to try and pry his grip off her, but gave up when she realised it wasn't going to work.

Telamon ran his fingers through his hair and began to pace. He knew it wouldn't be long now, but he was growing tired of waiting and the thought of his father was making him anxious to return to him with some good news. His thoughts were interrupted suddenly when he heard the transportation rings activating from behind him. Smiling, he turned to face them and kneeled, ready to make contact with his God. The guards followed suit, pushing Pandora and Sam to the ground with them.

Sam tilted her head so she could get a glance at the rings. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and the last twinge of hope that the rest of SG-1 would get there in the nick of time to save her was diminishing.

The rings descended in a familiar glow, then left in the same fashion, leaving a hooded figure standing in their wake. Telamon bowed his head. Dry and to the point, his speech to his God sounded like it had been practiced a million times over.

"My God, we are pleased that you have returned once more. And as promised, I have two Significants in my possession. One is Pandora, an ill housewife whose life would be better spent with you, and the other is Major Samantha Carter whom you expressed a personal interest in. We are more than happy to leave them in your hands."

Telamon then stood again, and mechanically walked to the back of the temple and doused the candles. The room was now half lit, the light being behind the hooded Goa'uld. Ptah removed his hood. With the light source gone from the back of the room it was impossible to make out his face. No doubt a 'tradition' engrained in the rulers of Elysium which effectively acted as a safety precaution. Ptah was making sure that his identity remained as much of a secret as he could.

The room was silent for a few moments as Ptah gathered his response. Even though Sam couldn't see Ptah's face, she could feel his eyes on her. A sick feeling crept into her stomach and she clenched her eyes shut for just a second, willing herself to keep her head.

"I am pleased. You may inform your father that I will soon make contact with him regarding our arrangement. Rest assured that your Significants will be looked after, and returned to you once they are able." Lies, lies and more lies. Sam never expected to hear anything else. Filtered through the host's voice, Ptah sounded deep and strong. The weird sound that usually accompanies a Goa'uld's voice was barely audible. It was almost a bearable sound... almost pleasant. Sam figured that Ptah must have been forcing himself to sound friendly. Otherwise he'd have a harder time getting the people of Elysium to put their faith in him. People were more likely to love and respect Ptah if he appeared to be compassionate and gentle. It made Sam sick.

"I will my Lord. Many thanks to you as always. I only wish my father was here to thank you personally." Telamon bowed his head again, then motioned to his guards.

Sam and Pandora were dragged to their feet. The guards brought them both before their God. Pandora was still crying, her sobs sounding more and more pained with each breath. Despite her emotional state, the wild look in her eyes told Sam that she wasn't going down without a fight. And she was right. The moment Ptah took hold of Pandora's upper right arm and dragged her towards him she began screaming and struggling like a wild animal.

"No! Let me go! Somebody help me! Please! Ajax!"

Ptah tightened his grip on the woman and brought his other hand up to her neck. In an instant Pandora was silent, her face expressionless. Ptah let her go and she just stood there, dazed, her arms hanging loosely by her sides. Sam was baffled, but her scientific mind kicked into gear and she figured that he must have injected her with something.

"I apologise for her behaviour my Lord. Her sickness has been affecting her mind of late." Telamon lied.

"It is no matter. She is calm now." Ptah extended his arm in Sam's direction, motioning for the guard to release her. Ptah grasped Sam by the back of her neck and pulled her toward him. A chill ran down her spine. Being this close to a Goa'uld was always going to terrify her, but she'd be damned if she was going to let it show. Ptah turned her around and grabbed hold of her right arm, then pulled his hood back over his head. After activating the rings, he took Pandora's left arm again and waited for the light to engulf both him and his captives.

Telamon smiled as the rings left the room. He had completed his task once again, this time with the added satisfaction of avenging his father. He turned to his guards.

"I will be sure to mention your good deeds to my father. You may return to your homes and get some rest. Tomorrow we look for the rest of SG-1." 


	20. Chapter 19: What Now?

Chapter 19: What Now?

"Ajax, calm down!" Jack grabbed the Elysian man by the shoulders and hauled him back behind the woodpile they were using as shelter. It was the fifth time he had had to do it. Ajax had heard Pandora's ear-piercing cry for help from inside the Temple, and now he was in hysterics.

"O'Neill, just let me go! I'll find the door, I'll save my wife AND your friend! Just let me go!"

"It's not going to work that way Ajax! It's too late. Calm down. We're not out of options just yet."

Ajax slumped his shoulders, letting his chin fall to rest on his chest. He looked terrible. His dark red hair scruffy, his face pale, dark circles under his eyes, and he looked tired, exhausted even. Daniel attempted to offer some comfort.

"Ajax, we're not going to leave your wife in Ptah's hands. Trust us."

"It still makes my heart ache Doctor Jackson. She was my wife..."

"I know how you feel. My wife was taken by the Goa'uld too. I've never given up hope of finding her." Daniel decided not to mention that Sha're was dead, somehow he figured it wasn't going to cheer Ajax up. But he did know how the man felt. The same feeling of helplessness, fear and guilt had worn him down to the point of exhaustion on many occasions. Sometimes it still did.

"I am sorry to hear that." Ajax looked up at Daniel, "And I do trust you. Without you and your friends I wouldn't have the chance to save Pandora, and for that I am grateful. Please, forgive my display of weakness."

"It's not a weakness Ajax. I know you love her. It'll work out just fine."

Just as Daniel finished, Teal'c noticed the transportation rings' familiar beam of light connecting Ptah's ship to the Temple.

"The transportation rings."

Everyone looked up, suddenly realising that they were going to have to come up with a new plan. Finding a way into the Temple now would be useless; Sam and Pandora were no longer on Elysium. Jack ground his teeth in frustration and thought hard. There had to be another way aboard Ptah's ship.

"Ajax, do you know how long Ptah usually stays here after he takes your people?"

"No, this is the first time I have even seen... that." Wide-eyed, he pointed to the dark shape in the sky.

Jack turned to Teal'c, "Any ideas? If Ptah's taking people from here to use as hosts, would he necessarily need all of them? What about trade?"

Teal'c tilted his head to one side, "Are you suggesting that Ptah is providing the other System Lords with hosts?"

"Is that too far fetched?"

Teal'c thought for a while. Remembering the very first time he'd met SG-1. Apophis had gathered a score of women in an attempt to find a queen, and many more people had been taken as the children of the Gods. Before that, Teal'c had witnessed the trading of men, women and children between Apophis and those System Lords that he wished to keep on his side. It was possible that Ptah was providing the Goa'uld with hosts in return for weapons, jaffa or even his life. It all depended where Ptah sat in the ranks.

"No. It is very likely that Ptah has found a means of power, simply by procuring hosts."

"The other System Lords wouldn't destroy him if they knew he was their link to eternal life."

"Indeed."

Jack sat on the information for a moment. Glancing down at his watch, he realised that they were going to need some rest if they were to even attempt a rescue.

"Okay kids, let's find a safe place to camp for the night. We'll talk about this when we're thinking straight."

Jack looked up and glanced around, making sure the coast was clear. He was lucky to notice Telamon and three guards emerging from the Temple. Motioning for the three men behind him to keep low, he watched the four Elysian men as they exchanged a silent goodbye and headed into the heart of the city, blissfully unaware that they were being watched. When Jack was sure they'd finally left, he carefully edged his way out of his hiding place, and motioned for the others to follow. The four men silently made their way back through Elysium, hoping to find the crack in the wall again. Jack was hoping that they could spend the night just outside the wall. He really didn't feel like waking up in another cell. The trip through the city this time was easy; all the lights were out in the houses, and there wasn't a sound to be heard. They found the crack easily, and slipped through, glad to be outside Elysium again.

"We'll make camp here, well sorta. There isn't much to sleep on but..." Jack stared at the ground, "we'll just have to make do."

"I shall take first watch." Ajax smiled sadly at his new friends, "You deserve to rest first."

The Colonel studied Ajax's posture. The man looked positively exhausted, and Jack figured he'd probably fall asleep during his watch.

"And we need you on your feet as our guide in the morning, so you need to get some sleep. I'll take first watch, then Teal'c, Daniel then you."

Reluctantly agreeing, Ajax, Daniel and Teal'c shifted the leaves about on the ground in an effort to create some sort of makeshift sleeping area. Soon after, they were sound asleep, leaving Jack to his thoughts. He really, really hated the idea of Sam being alone on a Goa'uld mother ship with a System Lord he'd never even heard of. He was almost sick to the stomach just with that thought in particular, the fact that Ptah actually wanted Sam specifically made it worse. He knew his 2IC was strong, but past experience made him aware that the Goa'uld were professionals when it came to torture of the physical and emotional kind. And they were experts when it came to breaking one's defensive shield. Jack knew that it'd only be a matter of time before Ptah would get sick of Sam's belligerence, and god knows what he'd do to her after that. He made a silent promise to get her back in record time and he was damned if he was going to let anything stand in his way.

Jack sharply shook his head, trying to get his hazy mind to think of something else for a while. Casting a quick glance over the sleeping men next to him he stretched, ran a hand through his hair and rested his back against the wall. The moment Jack began to loose concentration he decided to let Teal'c take over. He looked at his watch again. He'd been on watch for almost five hours now, Teal'c would have had plenty of time to gain back his strength.

Waking his Jaffa companion up, Jack finally put his busy mind to rest. Teal'c took watch standing just next to the crack in the wall, glad that Jack was going to get a considerable amount of sleep.

At 0800 hours the next morning, Ajax woke the foreign men from their sleep, eager to get a plan of rescue into action.

"O'Neill, it is morning. Have you had a chance to think about a rescue plan?"

"I was asleep Ajax..." Came the Colonel's sleepy reply.

"I understand. I have been thinking though."

"Mmm..." Jack rolled over and slowly got to his feet.

"Perhaps we should turn ourselves in... Rhadamanthus may choose us as the next Significants. That way Ptah-"

"Oh no no no." Wagging a finger at Ajax, Jack gave Daniel a shove in the side, trying to get the archaeologist to get up, "Ajax, we need to think of something that Ptah won't see coming. We can't just knock on his door and offer the guy brownies."

Daniel sat up, fiddling with his glasses. He'd been listening to the conversation, his mind clicking into gear, "Unless we waited for the next visit and manage somehow get aboard his ship? Ptah's got to come back right?"

Ajax glanced at Daniel, a wash of sadness in his eyes.

"The Gods are timely. They come to claim their significants at regular intervals. Rhadamanthus always informs us of their arrival two days before the Gods actually come."

"And just how long is it between these... intervals?" Jack folded his arms over his chest.

"Approximately 28 days."

"Four weeks? No, that's way to long. There's no way I'd leave Carter with a Goa'uld for more than a day let alone four weeks. New plan."

Teal'c spoke up, "Is it not possible to gain the trust of the people by forcing Rhadamanthus to proclaim that the Gods are false?"

"No. If we rebel against him, the gods will come down to bring piece once more. It has happened once in our recorded history. There was an uprising, the people of Elysium were unsettled at the thought of their new ruler being a woman, - I believe her name was Leda - her guards turned against her the day after she was named ruler. They tried to kidnap her and take her away from the city. I remember reading the speech that she gave to the people of Elysium on the day she became ruler, "There is evil afoot and it must be stopped. Elysium is not what it seems". She must have known about our false gods. Never-the-less, some people were with her, some were against her, and in the end the Gods settled the dispute by claiming that she was mentally unstable, choosing Leda as their next significant."

"So they could cover their own asses and replace her right?"

"That is correct. She was taken by the Gods and was replaced by Rhadamanthus' great grandfather. His bloodline has been in power ever since. Leda had been chosen as our ruler as she was the only child born to the rulers at the time. There was no other choice."

Daniel snapped his head around, facing Ajax squarely.

"So you're saying that Rhadamanthus isn't of royal blood. I mean, if the Gods took Leda and replaced her with Rhadamanthus then... then that would have effectively broken the lineage. Think about it."

Ajax stared at Daniel. He wondered why he hadn't thought of this. After all it made perfect sense. Suddenly he was filled with a sense of hope and he grinned widely.

"Then the idea of rebellion is justified! And this is my means of rescuing Pandora! All we have to do is convince the people that Rhadamanthus is not our rightful ruler!"

"And how will this help?" Jack was getting frustrated.

"Uh, I think Ajax is suggesting a way to force Ptah back here before he's due. There's no way he'll just ignore the fact that there's a rebellion. He needs these people." Daniel was starting to think that it wasn't such a bad idea, "Jack, this just might work."

"Yeah, but it's a really, really stupid idea. What happens if it backfires? Hmm? We'll end up slaves to the Goa'uld or dead. Neither of which I'm rather fond of."

"O'Neill, do you have another means of rescue?"

"No Teal'c...Just gimme a moment to think and I might though." After a while, Jack turned to Ajax, "You said something about the Stargate not working earlier, how long until it can be used again?"

"I am uncertain. Why?"

"I'm thinking we head back to the SGC and find another way around this. I'm seeing the current plan as a suicide mission here folks."

"Maybe... but shouldn't we be trying to help these people also?"

A sigh, "Daniel, if you hadn't noticed already my focus isn't on these people's livelihood at the moment. I'm more interested in getting Carter and getting the hell away from this place."

"You mean not to free us?" Ajax's voice cracked slightly.

"Ajax, there's no way four of us can convince a whole planet full of people to switch sides. We need a better plan. If we can neutralise Ptah in the process then that will free your people. It just can't be done right here, right now. The Tok'ra owe us one, so do the Asgard, maybe they can help us out."

"All the while Sam's left with Ptah? Jack, who knows how long it'll take for the Tok'ra or even the Asgard to come to our aid."

"Daniel, I'm sure Jacob won't think twice about kicking some Goa'uld butt. Especially one who has a member of his family captive."

"It might not be that simple-"

"You're saying that staging a rebellion is simple?"

Daniel sighed in defeat, "No... you're right."

"Look, we won't dismiss the whole rebellion thing. With a couple of SG teams watching our six it just might work. I'd just like to try something a little more plausible first. Keep it as a plan B...or possibly C...agreed?"

"Agreed."

Jack sighed, glad that the argument was over for now. Brushing himself down, he started to walk in the general direction of the Stargate. The others followed in silence, still conjuring up their own rescue plans. They all knew that Jack was right, that they needed another plan and at the very least, more backup. 


	21. Chapter 20: Ptah

Chapter 20: Ptah

Sam blinked rapidly, trying to force her eyes to adjust faster to the bright lights of the elaborate hallway in the Goa'uld mothership. Pandora and herself were being lead towards an intricately patterned door about 50 metres ahead. Sam hadn't heard a peep from Pandora, who was still under the effects of the drug induced into her system. Unlike Sam, she was blissfully unaware of what was going on. The Goa'uld hadn't spoken a word either, which made Sam a little uncomfortable. Usually, the Goa'uld would make a point of telling SG-1 how much they would suffer for their insolence, how much they'd enjoy the whole ordeal and yadda yadda. Somehow something just felt out of place, and Sam didn't have long to find out what.

Reaching the door, the Goa'uld let go of Pandora (who wasn't about to go anywhere) to key in the sequence of symbols needed to open the door. Sam watched him, taking down a mental note of the combination. The door slowly started to open, revealing a huge, lavishly decorated room before them. As military training had instructed, Sam flicked her eyes across the entire room, looking for any obvious points of escape. Just as she had expected, she didn't find anything useful. The room's only entry and exit point was the door they had just come through. The rest of the room was decorated in flowing red curtains, cushions, golden chairs and tables, burning incense, and was lit by huge candelabras in every corner. The floor was made of tiles; turquoise and black in colour. The walls bore huge scenes of Ancient Egyptian battles and hieroglyphs, and the ceiling was painted a rich dark blue and was dotted with stars representing the constellations. In the centre of the room stood two huge columns, painted in the same fashion as the walls. Sam was impressed. The place didn't look Goa'uld. If anything, she felt as though she had just stepped into one of the Great Pyramids of Egypt. She had to admit it was beautiful.

"Welcome Pandora of Elysium and... Major Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri."

That hadn't come from the Goa'uld who was leading her into the centre of the room... Sam furrowed her brow and looked around the room. From behind one of the pillars emerged a dark shape. Deliberately tapping his feet on the cold tiles as he walked, the hooded, unnamed Goa'uld made his way slowly towards Sam and Pandora.

"I trust my servant was quite civil with you... as he was instructed"

Servant? Sam flicked her eyes between both Goa'ulds.

"You may release them A'pis."

Sam felt the grip on her arm disappear and turned slightly to watch their captor leave the room as silently as he had entered it. Sam composed herself enough to question the new face before her.

"Who are you?"

In response, the Goa'uld reached up and removed his hood in one swift movement. Standing all-too-proudly, his head cocked to one side, the Goa'uld waited for Sam to say something else.

Typically cliché.

Instead, she just stood there defiantly, earning herself a bemused smile from the Goa'uld.

"I see we do not enjoy the game of name guessing. I am Ptah, your God. I bid you both welcome, you in particular Major Carter."

Sam wasn't surprised. She'd learnt to anticipate twists and turns when it came to dealing with the Goa'uld. To cover his own ass, Ptah must have sent his servant A'pis down to Elysium to act on his behalf. The people on the planet had most likely never seen Ptah in the flesh. Sam scoffed inwardly; Ptah didn't even have the nerve to face the people he'd been harvesting on for so long.

"Oh please, spare me the 'I am your God' crap. If you know anything at all about me you'd know how I feel about the you and the rest of your race."

"Yes, I have heard that the people of the Tau'ri have chosen the path of blasphemy. I however, am not swayed by it. To be perfectly honest with you Samantha Carter, I have chosen the rule of one world, Elysium, over the rest of the Galaxy. Unlike the other System Lords, I do not feel the need to... travel abroad. I am perfectly content."

"I find that hard to believe. You're telling me that you're not interested in ruling the Galaxy?" Sam let out a sick chuckle of amusement at the thought. "What, you're content with having just one planet worship you as a God?"

Ptah turned his head to one side, and, with his hands clasped behind him, he began to pace.

"True, there are other worlds in which I have my interest. I have captured many a spy from these worlds, and have tortured them for information. Aren't you interested in how I came to know of your existence?"

Sam opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I will tell you. I have had my sights on three other worlds. I have sent my servants out to scout these worlds, and on each occasion they have returned with prisoners... and valuable information. Two of these worlds are rather primitive and have no knowledge of the Goa'uld or of the Tau'ri. As is stands, they do not even know of the existence of the Stargate. The third however, was more promising, and I know you and SG-1 have been there. You call them the Sycthians. They were most helpful and provided me with a box..."

Ptah walked over to a small table to his left and picked something up, bringing it into Sam's line of sight. It was the box full of information about Earth (history, allies, enemies, and photos - including pictures of each member of SG-1) that the SGC gave to the Sycthians once it was established that they had a new ally. Or so they thought. The Scythians were so delighted that SG-1 could help them with their power supply problem that they swore never to hand over any information about Earth - even under pain of death. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Sam and General Hammond had trusted them. Now, Sam realised that their newest ally had betrayed them.

Sam was livid, "How did you get that?"

"As I said, my scouts serve me well. I procured this from a Scythian man who was willing to bargain for his life."

Ptah tapped on the lid of the box and began to pace again.

"And it is from this small box, that I learnt about SG-1's existence. You are known as the Tau'ri and you come from a planet called Earth. I am fascinated. But I am fascinated more with you. Your expert knowledge of ancient technology and of the Stargate have me intrigued alone, but I am also intrigued by your beauty."

Sam glared at Ptah, her blue eyes cold and piercing, "If you think I'm going to help you with anything then you're very wrong. I'd rather die than help you."

The Goa'uld sighed, "You have a long time to rethink that statement. But for know, I think you need to be properly attired and Pandora here needs to be healed."

"So you can trade her?"

"Precisely. I believe Lord Yu is interested in her."

Sam glanced at Pandora who was still standing next to her, as quiet as a mouse. Unable to speak or move, the only sign of life that told Sam just how terrified the poor girl was, was a single tear running down her pale cheek. 


	22. Chapter 21: The Armoury

Telamon glided gracefully over the cold floor of his father's bedroom, a proud smile glued to his face. Finally he had some good news to tell his father. He would have told him sooner hat he had successfully sent Carter and Pandora to Ptah but when he came back later that night his father was already asleep, and he dared not wake him. Now, propped up in bed, Rhadamanthus was still in the middle of breakfast. A single servant buzzed about him trying to make him comfortable.

"Be gone fool! Can you not see that I already have enough pillows stuffed behind my back? My nose is almost touching my food!" Rhadamanthus grumbled some more before the servant got the hint and scurried away, almost crashing into Telamon in his haste.

"Father, I am sorry to interrupt but I have some news."

The old man turned his face towards his son, his nose swollen and ugly. "My Son! Come, sit. Tell your father of Ptah, was he pleased?"

"Yes. Major Carter and Pandora were very much to his likings. He did not send word of his promise to you, but I am sure he will provide you with what we seek very soon." Telamon sat gingerly at the foot of the bed.

"That is good news. And what word have you of SG-1?"

SG-1... he had almost forgotten! Fumbling for the right words, Telamon rose to his feet. "They have not been found as of yet. Pollux's brother is also missing."

"I want them found." Came the snarling reply.

"I shall see to it myself right now father. I shall leave you in peace." Telamon almost ran out of the bedroom, angry with himself for not seeing to the matter earlier. Whipping down a flight of stairs he rounded a corner and ducked into a room below his father's. The rest of the members of the High Council of Elysian were seated at a large dining table, chatting quietly.

"Pollux, Aenaes, come with me. There is work to be done." This time Telamon was not enlisting the help of some bumbling guards. He wanted the job done right.

Slowly, Pollux rose from the table. Aenaes was a little more eager and was already crossing the floor towards Telemon. Slightly shorter than Jack, Aenaes was the pretty boy of the High Council. His good looks and baby blue eyes often earned him a joke cast at his expense, but Telamon knew that under that mop of blonde hair lay a very smart, very cunning mind. He also knew that Aenaes knew how to follow orders. Pollux on the other hand, was a little more unorthodox, but he had been Telamon's best friend for many years. He could be trusted.

"Telamon?" Pollux swiped his hand across the table and grabbed the rest of his breakfast - some kind of croissant - before deciding to join his edgy friend.

"We have work to do." Came Telamon's steely reply.

Pollux grumbled a bit, he hated skipping breakfast. He was usually the last to leave the table after helping himself to more than enough breakfast for three men. But, when you considered how stocky and muscular he was, it was no surprise that he needed all the fuel he could get. Finishing off the rest of his food while he walked, Pollux came to stand next to Telamon.

Aenaes crossed his arms over his chest and lent against the door frame.

"SG-1." A statement, not a question. Aenaes never missed a beat.

"We are going to find them, and when we do they'll be sorry that they ever stepped foot here." Telamon cast a glance at both of them, gathering silent agreements and then stalked out of the room. Aenaes was hot on his heels, his golden hair bobbing with every step. Pollux rolled his eyes at the man and followed steadily behind, still chewing.

"Where are we going Telamon?" Pollux's voice boomed down the corridor.

"SG-1 have an advantage Pollux. They're a day ahead of us, and they're armed. At the very least, we must be too, and not with those poison darts my father loves so much..."

"So, to the armoury then?"

"To the armoury."

A smile crept across Pollux's face. Sure, the armoury was great. Nice shiny weapons that had never seen a day's use (except in practise), and Pollux was a master with a blade. But the best part was that to get to the armoury from where they currently were, they had to go through the kitchen. His stomach was already growling at the thought. The narrow corridors didn't help Pollux in keeping that a secret.

"And Pollux, try not to weigh yourself down too much. Leave room in your pockets for important items."

The red haired man grunted in amusement.

"I shall meet you there Telamon. I am in need of a change of clothing." Aenaes made a sharp turn to his left and darted up a small flight of stairs that would lead him to his room. Telamon turned to Pollux, his expression suddenly a little more grave.

"Pollux there is something I must tell you. Your brother has not been seen for a day. It is true that he may be simply seeking some solitude, he must be missing Pandora. But there is also another explanation."

"You think Ajax has sided with SG-1."

"Yes. I know you would not be so quick to believe it as I have, but I find it too much of a coincidence."

"I see." Pollux stared straight ahead. He knew that his brother was the more compassionate of them. He was easy to manipulate, easy to talk to, easy to gain the trust of. Despite that however, Ajax was loyal. Pollux was having a hard time convincing himself that his brother would simply join SG-1 over Pandora's exit from Elysium. He decided to hold on to the chance that Ajax had fallen victim to SG-1's deception.

"He may be SG-1's captive." Pollux hadn't actually meant to say it out loud.

"Let us hope that is the case my friend. Your brother is a good man. We will find him." Telamon laid a hand on Pollux's shoulder.

After a short silence, they reached the door to the huge kitchen. Telamon opened the door in one movement, to find Aenaes already inside, perched on a bench.

"We took our time." Aenaes tossed Pollux another croissant and gracefully descended off the bench.

"I won't ask how you got here before us Aenaes." Telamon shook his head and pushed through the kitchen and its staff. The armoury was through the door on the opposite side of the room and down another short corridor. Pollux followed last, scooping up articles from benches and crates as he went.

The armoury wasn't well lit. In fact there were no artificial lights down the whole corridor. Telamon had to light the way using a torch that he had ignited in the kitchen. The armoury was not used, and so to conserve power the lights in the area had been turned off. The last time the armoury door had been opened was over a year ago when Pollux and a dozen other men had gone through weapon training. Despite the fact that the weapons had hardly been touched, they were in perfect working order. One shot to stun, two to kill, three to vaporise. A gift from Ptah many years ago, the armoury was full of what SG-1 would call Zat guns.

Telamon smiled at the sight. His father was fonder of the poison dart guns that the guards carried than the louder unfamiliar weapons from Ptah. But the dart guns were only good for short distances and were hard to aim. Plus, wielding a Zat gun was more fun.

When the three of them realised that they had just been standing in the doorway to the armoury, lost in their own thoughts, Pollux took a step forward and provided each of them with a Zat gun and a sharp, long blade. The blades had been crafted by an old friend and teacher of Pollux's. Golden handles, intricately carved with images of flying eagles and mountain ranges. Like their craftsman, they were beautiful, but deadly. Each blade came with a sheath that could be fastened around the waste. Pollux wore his with pride. His teacher was long gone now. She had been chosen as a Significant soon after she completed the blades. Her memory was still warm in Pollux's thoughts.

Shaking himself out of his daydream, Pollux finished fastening the buckle and stepped out of the room. Aenaes and Telamon were right behind him. Now they were set. Telamon walked swiftly back down the dim corridor and made a right turn. They didn't have to go back through the kitchen this time. There was a back door that would lead them straight out of the palace and into Elysium.

Telamon knew what he was going to do; he just had to find a way to actually accomplish it. Even though they had a head start, he was going to find SG-1, take them captive by any means necessary, and then, provided his father didn't have any great plans for them, he was going to inflict so much bodily harm on them it would make Ptah look like an amateur. 


	23. Chapter 22: Exit

"I am not permitted to enter the Stone Circle. No one is." Ajax stared at the Stargate as Daniel began to dial it up.

"What do you mean? You've never been through the Gate before?" Jack shifted his weight to his good knee. Camping out never did his aching joint any good.

"N... no. I know you have, but that was to get here to Elysium. Nobody has actually left here by the Circle. Rhadamanthus won't allow it."

"You're not following Rhaddy's rules anymore remember. We need to get back to the SGC so we can enlist the help of some friends with more firepower." Jack noticed the anxiety in the Elysian man's face. "You don't have to come Ajax."

Ajax thought about it for a while. He chewed the information in his head before straightening his back and looking Jack right in the eyes.

"No, you are right Colonel. I am no longer under Rhadamanthus' thumb. I will accompany you to your S... GC. Whatever that is."

"It's home."

"I see. Then I am glad that you are taking me with you."

It had taken SG-1 and Ajax nearly 3 hours to trudge back towards the Gate after their makeshift camp-out under the Elysian stars. The morning was cold, and the grass slippery. Jack glanced over at Daniel, who had dark stains streaked across his sodden backside. The poor archaeologist had fallen over so many times that he was now complaining about bruises in undesirable places. Daniel could hardly contain his shivering as his hands glided over the symbols on the DHD.

The sixth chevron engaged.  
"How does it work?"

"That's something I've never understood myself Ajax. But you can ask Carter soon enough."

Those few words brightened Ajax's mood. Finding Samantha Carter meant finding Pandora.

"I shall. And you may ask Pandora for one of her home cooked meals." His smile was unwavering. Jack caught himself smiling too.

"Deal."

The seventh symbol engaged and the event horizon spewed from the Stargate into the Elysian air before it sucked itself back and sat, glimmering brilliant blue. The almost comforting sound of the Gate as it sat, waiting for travellers was a sound SG-1 had been craving for days.

Ajax staggered back and fell flat on his behind, mouth gaping. Teal'c helped the man to his feet.

"Have you not witnessed this before Ajax?"

The stunned man just shook his head and stared at the sight before him. Already inches from the event horizon, Daniel was getting irritable.

"Guys, could we, uh, hurry it up?" Daniel glanced down at his wrist and dialled in their IDC. He was thankful that the Elysian government had been too stupid to realise that SG-1 may have needed it to escape. Foolishly they had given one back to Daniel when they had asked to go back to the Gate to inform Hammond of their whereabouts.

"After you Ajax." Jack coaxed him towards the shimmering blue.

"What do I -" Ajax was cut off by a swift shove. He went head first into the Stargate, his startled cry cut short.

"Jack, that was mean." Daniel waited for Teal'c to join them.

"Yeah, but we would've been here all day."

Suddenly Daniel remembered something.

"Jack, there are two of our containers around here somewhere. Shouldn't we grab them?"

Jack looked around, "I don't think they're still here Daniel."

"No, Sam and I hid them. If they're still there we can't let her research go down the drain." Daniel knew all too well how it felt to leave behind artefacts and information. He'd had to sacrifice many an item in the past. True, it was for their own safety. Most of the time they were being attacked by locals or Goa'uld, but he still felt bitter about not being able to go back for the things he'd worked so hard to find.

Jack gave him a serious look, "You've got two minutes to find them Daniel. We have to get outta here."

Daniel ignored the cold shudders running through his body and raced across to the patch of dirt he and Sam had been working at days ago. There was a small line of bushes just a little further, and if they were lucky that's where they would find the containers. Teal'c joined Daniel.

"Have you located them Daniel Jackson?"

"Uh... I think so. Can you lend a hand?"

Teal'c crouched in the bushes beside the archaeologist and pushed at a bunch of leaves that were concealing a shallow hole.

"Sam and I dug this before we left. We figured it'd be safe that way in case anyone saw our stuff. We couldn't fit it all in though. I hope Sam's put all the stuff she really needs into these things. Rhadamanthus and his goons have the rest."

Teal'c remained silent and pulled at one of the black containers. It moved easily. The strong Jaffa could manage on his own with the heavier of the two containers. Daniel found a way to drag his across the dirt towards the Gate. Jack could help him carry it through.

"Time to go campers!"

Relieved that they were going home and that they would soon be storming Ptah's ship down to rescue one of their own, Daniel closed the gap between himself and the Stargate at a run. Jack grabbed hold of the other side of Daniel's container. He cast one last look around him, looking for anyone who might have been spying, then disappeared with Daniel into the wormhole. Teal'c's presence through the Gate seconds later, sent a final wave of ripples through the event horizon. A few minutes later the Gate shut down and the connection to Earth was severed.

Arriving at the Gate an hour later, Telamon, Aenaes and Pollux stopped dead in their tracks. No sign of SG-1.

"They have come through this way." Pollux was on his knees in the dirt beside the DHD.

"How long ago?"

"We have only just missed them. These tracks are fresh." Pollux followed the footprints right to the Gate and cursed.

"They have escaped!"


	24. Chapter 23: Her Companionship

"Hey! Is there a light switch in here?" Major Sam Carter fumbled in the dark of her confinements. She'd woken up a few hours after passing out on the cold floor and her back was killing her. Hoping that she hadn't gone blind - a side effect of Goa'uld technology she never hoped to encounter again, especially after the embarrassment of biting her CO in the hand - she had felt her way around her small room countless times. If her fingers, and the bruise on her left knee told her anything, she had concluded that there were four walls and a floor, one door, no windows, and one uncomfortable bed that she was glad she'd passed out next to, instead of on it. In other words, the room was your typical holding cell.

It was the third time she'd tried to get someone's attention and like before, she gained no response from anyone outside the room.

"Didn't think so." Feeling her way to the bed, Sam sat down and rotated the joints in her shoulders. Eventually she managed to crack her neck, grateful for the instant relief. With her mind now free to think of other things besides pain (although there were enough images in her head of pain to come to make anyone else go crazy) she contemplated.

The first thing that came to her was a question. Why did Ptah want her so badly? 'No, wait... I don't really want to think about that'. But curse her and her damn inquisitive nature; now that she was thinking about it it wasn't going to go away until she found out why. What did she have that Ptah wants? If he expected her to MacGyver up any weird lethal contraption or if he wanted information about Earth, technology or idle chit-chat he could go to hell. If he was going to force her to become a Goa'uld he could go to hell and burn. It was safe to say that Ptah could go to hell in general… Torture, pain, and interrogation were nothing new to Sam or any other member of SG-1. She'd go to hell herself before giving Ptah what he wanted.

'Then you'd better be ready for hell Major…' Sam knew she was in a Catch 22, damned if she did, damned if she didn't. To resist a Goa'uld was to endure torture or endless, unwavering Snake sarcasm and gloating. To go along with it was to go against everything that she believed in.

Standing up again, Sam ran a hand through her hair and let out a wobbly sigh. She was slowly beginning to feel cold, as if someone had suddenly turned on the air conditioning. Pacing the small room to keep warm, Sam forced her mind to think of other things. She'd forgotten to feed Daniel's fish, and there was a report on her desk that was meant to be handed in three days ago. Cassie's birthday was in a week; she still didn't have a present. Sam didn't know what to get the teenager anymore. Janet had spoiled her rotten, although she'd never admit it. Sam smiled at the thought of the God-awful birthday cake she'd cooked for Cassie the year before.

'The guys are probably already back at the SGC, gearing up to come and get you. Nobody gets left behind.' The thought had come from nowhere, but it was comforting none-the-less. Nobody gets left behind, ever. Her guys had never failed her. Sam just had to stick it out until help arrived, however long it took.

Sam eventually realised that she was shaking. At first she was going to give in to the fact that she was anxious about her situation (or maybe more than just anxious), but when the shaking took control of her whole body she realised that she wasn't getting any warmer.

'Ptah has air conditioning'

The Air Force Major paced the room in larger strides, trying to put some heat into her aching muscles. This was probably some form of torture that Ptah delighted in. That or she had been locked in his freezer by mistake. Whatever the reason, it was getting miserably icy. She thought about banging on the door again, but she couldn't bring herself to unwrap her arms from about her chest. After a few slow minutes the coldness was becoming unbearable. Pacing wasn't helping. Her hands were stiff, her nose was running and she couldn't stop shivering. Sam opted for the bed, and curled up on her side. She knew the temperature in the room was dropping for a reason, but she hated being cold. The bed provided little warmth.

Just when she thought she couldn't feel her legs anymore, Sam heard footsteps outside her cell. She forced herself to her feet just as her door swung open, flooding the room with light. Sam squinted at the black silhouette in the doorway, trying her best to conceal her involuntary shaking. Neither of them spoke. The black figure advanced towards her and nudged a staff weapon in her side. She knew the drill. Out the door, down the hallway to your doom… off to see the Wizard.

Her arms were folded across her chest as she stumbled out of the cell and into the dimly lit hallway. At least it was warmer, and walking helped to ease the stiffness from her joints. She would have preferred that there wasn't a staff weapon lodged between her shoulder blades, but beggars couldn't be choosers she guessed. Sam used her time outside her cell wisely. She memorised the ornaments she passed, how many doors were on each side of the corridor and even counted how many Jaffa she could see. But as the number of ornaments, doors and Jaffa grew past her brain's buffer she gave up; opting instead to try to remember her left and right turns.

The walk to Ptah or wherever she was going seemed a lot longer than her walk to her cell hours earlier. As her Jaffa escort nudged her down another hallway Sam caught a glimpse of herself in the reflective surface of a huge silver wall plaque that was hanging to her right. She was shocked to see such a bedraggled image of herself. Sure she felt like utter crap, but she'd felt far worse than this before. So it came as a surprise to see herself so pale, with dark circles under her eyes and lips tinged with blue. She didn't have long to stew over it though. Her Jaffa buddy stopped suddenly, yanking her around by her left arm to face the wall. There was a short pause before the wall began to merge into a doorway just like it had back on Elysium. Sam had to admit that it was kinda cool being able to completely hide a doorway.

Before she had even entered the room Sam could hear Ptah's booming, alienated voice reverberating around the huge room.

"And here I was, your God, thinking that I would have to revive you myself…"

The tug on her arm left and Sam caught a silent exchange between Goa'uld and Jaffa before her escort left the room in a hurry. Ptah stood up slowly from his chair, his golden robe rippling around him and pooling at the floor around his feet. He had been enjoying lunch, so it seemed.

"You must be hungry."

Damn right she was, but not hungry enough to eat anything he had to offer. Sam didn't answer, meeting the Goa'uld's audacious smile with a cold stare.

"Whether you eat or not is really nothing I have to worry about Samantha Carter. It would be a slow death for you, but you would be alive again in a heartbeat to feel it all over again."

Sam knew he meant the sarcophagus. The very thought of being subjected to that thing over and over was worse than the thought of death. Sam remembered what it did to Daniel not so long ago. Still, she couldn't bring herself to eat in front of a Goa'uld.

"Suit yourself." Ptah placed the food items that he had been holding out to Sam back on the small table next to him. Sam stood defiantly as Ptah made his way across the room towards her. "I apologise for the temperature change in your accommodation. It is routine, nothing to be alarmed about."

'Yeah right. More like a primitive torture chamber.'

Taking a few steps away from Ptah as he came closer, Sam finally demanded an answer, "What do you want from me?"

Ptah didn't answer straight away. He was staring Sam right in the face, his breath hot on her cold skin. When he spoke, it was with a deliberate crawl as if he wanted her not to miss a word, "Two things. Information… that will secure my place among the other System Lords, of which I will get from you gradually…"

"Not likely."

Ptah let out a short chuckle before continuing, "But more importantly, I want your companionship, Samantha."

The use of her first name and the word 'companionship' in one sentence almost made Sam throw up. She curbed the sudden nausea as best she could before replying.

"Go to hell." The venom in her voice snapped through the air, drawing another loathsome laugh from the Goa'uld.

"You have spirit, I will warrant that. But you underestimate me. In time you will come around."

"You're the one who's underestimating. If you think that I'm going to play along with your sick little games then you're wrong. There are people out there looking for me you know."

"Ah yes, the rest of the infamous SG-1. My sources indicate that they have not been permitted to even leave Elysium. Their fate lies completely in my hands, as does yours."

"We'll see about that. We've destroyed other System Lords… you're not going to be an exception."

Ptah didn't respond. He was too busy staring at Sam now that her words simply washed over him. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn that he had a besotted look in his eyes. Suddenly, she felt the cold metal of the fingertips of Ptah's hand device against her skin as the Goa'uld stroked her cheek.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

Sam jerked her head away from him and backed herself away. Seeing her in better light now, Ptah looked Carter up and down and drew an amused expression across his face.

"No? Then perhaps you would prefer to be better attired."

Ptah dipped his head and then turned away from her. Sam opened her mouth to protest, but before she got the chance she felt a weight on her shoulder as her burly Jaffa guard ushered her from the room. He must have been waiting outside the whole time.

As she left Ptah's presence she felt her knees going to jelly. Interrogation and torture she knew how to handle, or at least she knew what to expect. It was the thought of a Goa'uld wanting her company that hit a nerve. She couldn't think of anything that repulsed, terrified and angered her more. Sam was now hoping that Ptah was lying (which was likely the case) and that her friends were already on their way. 


	25. Chapter 24: Truck Stop

General George Hammond couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he was having a hard time getting used to the rugged, oddly-dressed man sitting before him at the debriefing table. The sight of the red haired man coming in alone through the Stargate using SG-1's IDC hadn't come as a surprise. George was used to this sort of thing when it came to the visitors his flagship team brought home every week. What had surprised him was watching Ajax fall to his knees and empty his stomach contents on the ramp, before passing out and falling face first into the hard metal, procuring an almost comical sound as his cheek slapped in his own bodily fluids. A few of the men standing next to the General had gone green and had to excuse themselves. It took Hammond a few seconds to blindly grope for the telephone on the wall, his eyes transfixed to the still form on the ramp.

After calling Janet and her medical team to the Gate room, SG-1 had stepped through, minus Major Carter. George had watched as Jack glanced down at the strange man and quipped something sarcastic about the food on Elysium, before reaching past Walter to the microphone and ordering SG-1 into the debriefing room.

Ajax hadn't been out for long much to Janet's surprise. She had given him something for a headache and had checked him over just like she had done a thousand times. When Ajax had protested enough she decided to let him join SG-1 in the debriefing and had had one of her medical staff escort him there. The poor bedraggled man still had the faint impressions of the Gate room ramp stamped into his cheek.

"General, with respect, don't you think we should be out there getting Carter back instead of sitting around conversing?" Jack tapped a pen against the desk in a frustrated tempo. He was in no mood to even entertain the idea of recounting the past week's events when he had Carter to think of. He knew that the General only wanted enough information as to help him ascertain what to do, but the more information he told the General, the more the questions popped up. All he wanted was to commandeer the help of the Asgard or the Tok'ra and go kick some Goa'uld ass.

"Jack's right, we need to do something… yesterday." Daniel bit his lip and wiggled in his chair. His butt was killing him.

The General had been listening to SG-1 for only ten minutes, but he knew these people well enough to know that if they were eager to get going time was of the essence. He was glad that they had finally made it home, but nothing was going to sit right until Ptah was reduced to dust. Hammond could see the look in Jack's eyes. It meant business. Casting a quick look over the entire room he sighed inwardly; he'd only just gotten them all back home and now he was about to send them off again.

"Dr Jackson, Teal'c, why don't you get cleaned up. Be back here in thirty minutes. Ajax, I believe Dr Fraser would like to have a word with you."

Daniel stood slowly. The thought of taking a shower and getting himself a change of clothes suddenly felt very selfish of him. Sam was out there, waiting for them to help her and he was going to take a shower? Guilt rippled through him and his mind wandered to the conversation with Jack that was stuck in his head.

"Don't shake hands."

This was his fault, his responsibility. He felt like dying. His stomach was twisted in a cruel knot. Sam, with a Goa'uld… a Goa'uld they knew nothing about who had been searching for her. If only he hadn't mentioned that Elysian might be worth checking out. Suddenly, something else was tugging at his consciousness.

"Ah, do you remember me showing you an artefact resembling an eagle?"

"Oh God… I could have prevented it all."

"Daniel?"

Jack was holding the door open for him. Daniel hadn't even noticed Jack get up from his chair. The archaeologist risked a glance at his friend. Jack was staring at him, a worried look on his tired face. Daniel suddenly figured out that he had said something out loud.

"Jack… I, uh…"

"Daniel, I need you with me here." Opting to ignore the fact that he'd heard Daniel's confession, Jack tried to get him out the door by motioning with his head. He had enough to think about for now.

Silently, Daniel pushed the chair away from himself and made his way out the door, his eyes trained at the floor. Jack watched him move past and sighed heavily. He knew exactly what the younger man was thinking, but a shower was going to do him good.

"Daniel…"

"Jack."

"Take a shower. That's an order."

Daniel hadn't even stopped nor turned around at the sound of his name. He knew that Jack couldn't order him to do anything he didn't want to, but the tone of his friend's voice was enough to convince him to head for the showers. Maybe it would wake him up enough to give him the strength he needed to get back out there. But now, he realised he was hiding a secret that he really didn't want to tell, and trying to conceal it until it had to be heard was going to make him feel a lot worse.

Jack watched as Teal'c and Daniel walked silently down the hall. Ajax had been taken to the infirmary for a few things Janet wanted to clear up. For a long few minutes Jack just stood in the doorway. The only thing that finally made him turn around was the presence of General Hammond in the room behind him.

"Jack. Close the door Son."

Jack shut the door with the palm of both hands, and grunted into the wood, screwing his face up in anger.

"I'm going to kill him General."

"Dr. Jackson?" The General's surprise was genuine.

"No Sir, not Daniel…" Jack turned around and lent against the door, crossing his arms over his chest and locking eyes with his CO. "I'm going to kill that no good, son of a bitch, Rhadamanthus. And so help me, if I can find him I'll just as well kill his conniving offspring as well. His gene pool needs a lot of chlorine…"

George let him vent for a moment before replying.

"I know how much Major Carter means to you and your team Colonel…" Hammond would have included himself in the list too under different circumstances, "So I'll leave the decision up to you this time. What do you want to do?"

"Besides shooting the members of the Elysian Government in the knee caps Sir?"

A chuckle was his answer.

"Call the Asgard Sir, or the Tok'ra. We need someone with transportation rings."

"Colonel, are you one hundred precent certain that Ptah's mother ship is still over Elysium?"

"Not one hundred percent, but as far as I know this Ptah's got nothing better to do than prey off Elysium. If Daniel's right, General, Ptah likes to kiss the other System Lords' butts, and is too chicken shit to do anything bar giving them what they want."

"Hosts…"

"Yeah."

Hammond set his brow in thought.

"Alright Colonel, hit the showers. I'll get into contact with someone with a ship to spare."

"Thank you Sir." Jack gave himself forward momentum and eased himself off the door. "Oh, and if it's alright with you General, I'd appreciate it if you'd let Ajax come with. I have a feeling we're going to need him."

"Done."

Jack had nothing more to say. Turning the handle on the door, he slipped out. The first thing he was going to do was to make sure Daniel had followed orders. In other words, he was off to convince him to take a shower.

General Hammond gathered up his notes and headed for the Gate room. He had a feeling who to call first, and who would help. He hadn't spoken to Jacob in a long time; he was just sorry that it had to be under these conditions. Never-the-less, he couldn't think of anyone better.

"Daniel?" Jack was pleased to see that his friend had taken a shower, but he now realised that he was going to have to convince him to get dressed.

Daniel was sitting on a bench in the locker room, a towel wrapped around his waist. His head hung low, water dripping from the ends of his dishevelled fringe. Jack sighed and gingerly sat at the very edge of the bench. Daniel didn't move for a long time. His hands were clasped over his knees in an odd way; Jack didn't really know what to make of it.

"Hey, Danny…you uh… you wanna get dressed or am I going to have to drag you off-world in a towel?"

"I'm fine Jack." It was barely audible.

"Really? 'Cause it doesn't look that way from where I'm sitting."

Daniel lifted his head and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"I'm just thinking."

"No, you're wallowing. I know that look, it's your wallowing look."

"I don't wallow, Jack."

"Do too… and are too."

"Jack…this is-"

"Ut! Don't say it Daniel, I don't want to hear it."

Daniel sent Jack a cold, serious stare.

"It's my fault Sam's in this mess Jack, there's no point in denying it."

"Daniel, you blame everything on yourself."

"I mean it."

Jack stood up and made for Daniel's locker. Rummaging through it, he plucked out some clean clothes and slapped them on the bench.

"Look Daniel, I'll humour you. I don't care if this is your fault or not, all I care about is getting on that Goa'uld's ship, getting Sam the hell outta there and then blowing the whole thing into a million tiny, burning pieces. Now, I need your help. Do you think you can suck it up for just one more day and stick it out there?" Jack winced at how harsh he sounded, but right now he needed Daniel to be strong. He knew Daniel; he knew that if he let the archaeologist judge himself so severely it was going to run him into the ground.

Daniel glanced up. Jack had used Sam's first name, not something he made a habit out of. He knew this wasn't just drawing guilty circles in his mind; it was scribbling madly in Jack's as well. After all, Jack was always the one who was first to bring up the whole 'nobody gets behind' rule that they'd sworn by. It was something not written in any handbook or guideline, nor was it military protocol, but it was still the one 'rule' SG-1 swore to follow.

Suddenly thankful that Jack had been up front with him, Daniel forced a sheepish smile.

"You're right."

Jack shut Daniel's locker, "You better believe it!"

Daniel wiped the water from his forehead as Jack placed a hand on his shoulder briefly and headed for the door.

"Jack."

"Yup."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Jack left Daniel to get dressed and headed for the infirmary. Normally he wouldn't voluntarily place himself anywhere near Janet while she was working, but he really needed something for a migraine. He was surprised that Janet had agreed to let them go back off-world without the standard medical check up that was normally required, but something told him that the Doctor wanted her best friend back ASAP. He hoped that asking for pain killers wasn't going to change her mind.

Rounding the last corner, Jack almost tip-toed towards the sound of Janet's voice behind a curtain in the infirmary. Little good it did him. Janet's uncanny ability to detect anyone walking in, and who they were, never ceased to amaze him.

"Colonel, I'll be right out."

Jack stopped and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he watched the Doctor's silhouette as she finished up with her patient. Shifting his weight from foot to foot, Jack risked another step closer.

"Hey Doc, almost done? I need a shower."

Janet drew the curtain back and smiled at him, "We're all done her Colonel. I was just checking up on our friend here. I'm afraid he's got a mild concussion."

"I am most embarrassed." Ajax slid off the bed and straightened his clothes.

Jack recalled the image of walking through the Gate only to find the man sprawled out on the ground in a pool of his own vomit.

"Hey, no sweat. I remember my first time…" Jack trailed off as the lightning in his head struck again. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and pain.

"Headache?"

"Migraine"

Jack heard a faint sigh escape from Janet. She clearly hated the idea of not being able to give them a full medical before they headed out again.

"I'll give you both some pain killers. Just go easy on them."

Jack accepted the small bottle gratefully, "Thanks Doc." He turned to leave but was stopped by Janet's gaze.

"Colonel… I-" She stopped mid sentence. Janet missed her friend, and Cassie had been nagging her for nights now about her whereabouts.

"Just another day at the office Doc." Jack tried to give the small woman a reassuring smile, but it was hard when he doubted the words even before they left his mouth.

"Good luck."

The Colonel tipped the bottle of pills in Janet's direction, "We'll be fine."

Janet smiled half-heartedly and turned back to Ajax. Jack left the infirmary and headed back towards the showers. Popping a pill without any water, he choked at the foul taste and glared at a clock on the wall.

Why the hell did time always seem to go so damn slow when he had important things to do? Cursing about having to take a ten minute shower to kill time, Jack couldn't help but mutter to himself as he tucked the bottle into his pocket.

"Hang in there Carter." 


	26. Chapter 25: New Threads

Sam risked a glance in a full length mirror that hung on the wall. She was dressed in some kind of off-white caftan. Loose fitting and actually rather comfortable. The long sleeves were tapered out at the ends where golden embroidery danced in floral patterns over the fabric. The neck of the caftan was cut in a long 'v' shape. The whole top came down to sit just below her hips; below that she was wearing long pants of the same design and pattern. Sam was silently thankful that Ptah hadn't forced her to wear something 'revealing'. She quashed the thoughts that she had earlier about the guise of Goa'uld mini-skirts and sighed. At least she could move in the stuff, and she sure felt a hell of a lot cleaner.

There was something missing though. Her dog tags were gone; replaced by a wide gold necklace and a few golden bracelets. Sam couldn't help but feel slightly naked without them… and a weapon, but that would have to wait.

She had been allowed to take her bath in private, but was dressed by one of Ptah's servants, and as much as she would have liked to protest she had really craved the hot water. She didn't feel as achy anymore, which could work to her advantage, and she was slightly more awake. But her feet were bare and the temperature in the room wasn't what she would call pleasant.

Sam shivered as she walked around the room. The guards had left her alone as per their instructions from their God, but the Major knew that they had only gone as far as the door. She could hear their muffled conversation through the wall directly opposite the bath.

With nothing constructive to do, Sam sat on a small chaise lounge that rested in the centre of the room. She cast her gaze over the entire room, but wasn't interested in the decorations or any of the enormous paintings that covered the walls. She figured Daniel would love them, and hoped that he'd get a chance to see them before she blew the whole place apart.

'Oh yeah… so not leaving this place intact.'

Another shiver raced down her spine. Sam drew her knees up and rested her chin on them. Concentrating on the sound of the Jaffa outside the room, she closed her eyes. Damn she was tired. She figured that as long as she could hear the guards she'd be safe to rest a little. The moment they came though that door she had every intention to be on her feet…

Something was tugging at her hair, a funny sensation danced in her stomach that somehow reminded her of Teal'c… or her father… or… Her eyes shot open and reality came flooding back, flushing out the cobwebs of a dreamless sleep.

'Holy Hannah… please tell me I didn't fall asleep.'

Suddenly feeling that same tug at her hair, Sam sat bolt upright and whipped around. Surprise caught her and threw her off the lounge. She landed on her backside, scrambled to her feet and tensed. Ptah chuckled and glanced up at her from his position on the chaise lounge that Sam had fallen asleep on.

She cursed. So much for her intentions.

"I did not have the heart to wake you." Ptah's drain-pipe acoustics filled the small room.

"You're right. You don't." Sam spat.

The Goa'uld sighed, "At least we are looking more presentable…"

'Presentable? Like some ornament that he had just had polished?'

Sam folded her arms and glared, still angry with herself for letting her guard down. She watched as Ptah rose and studied her.

When was he just going to get to the whole point of her being there so she could shove it up his…

"Shall we return to my quarters?"

"No thanks."

"Settled." Ptah produced a lop-sided grin and closed the gap between them. He reached out and grabbed Sam's arm. She pulled free. "Still refusing me Samantha?"

"It's Major Carter, and what kind of a question was that anyway?"

Ptah made some sort of weird clucking noise and seized her arm again, digging his fingers into Sam's flesh. She hissed through clenched teeth and averted her eyes as Ptah sneered in her face.

"Do not test my patience. Either you will learn your place, or I will force it upon you."

'Yeah right.'

"Don't get your hopes up."

Ptah pushed at Sam's arm, forcing her back to face him. His free hand clasped itself over the skin at the back of her neck, the cold metal of his hand device sending ice-like spikes down her spine. Ptah used his grip on Sam to pull her against him.

"It would be so much easier for the both of us if you simply cooperated. But, since you seem to be either deaf or ignorant, I suppose you need some education."

'Education in what?' The thought struck Sam a split second before a searing pain swelled over her. Had she known it was coming she would have been able to prevent the cry of pain that escaped her. The burning continued for a few long moments before Ptah deactivated his hand device.

"I ask again,Samantha, shall I escort you to my quarters?"

Sam controlled her heavy breathing as best she could. A list of typical 'Jack O'Neill' standard responses flashed in her mind, but she chose not to say anything. She didn't fancy the hand device again when she needed her strength to fight back, whatever good it was going to do her.

Ptah didn't say another word. Pushing Sam out the door, he waved the Jaffa off and walked slowly to the room Sam had first been taken to with the ill-stricken Pandora. What had happened to her anyway? Sam hoped that the Elysian woman still had the courage to fight them off as she had in the Temple.

Without warning, Ptah decided to gloat.

"I think you will find it quite pleasant here with your God. I have been searching for someone to keep me company for such a long time. You would be surprised at the measures I have taken to finally get you here. Convincing a minor System Lord to shake some foundations for me was the easy part, figuring out a way to bring the Tau'ri to Elysium proved a little more challenging. But I prevailed."

'Shake foundations? What the hell was that supposed to mean?' Sam's mind kicked into overdrive, processing the new information. She finally realised that she didn't have a clue. Craving the information she needed to fill in the gaps, she risked asking Ptah a question, or two.

"Why my company? Why not some other interesting, iwilling/i girl?"

"We share the same interests."

"Really… such as?"

"The art of science."

"What?" Images of Sam's previous fears about being forced to work on some alien doohickie stole presence in her mind.

"I have been studying Elysium since its creation. There is much that is left unexplained, and I know that you will help me shed some light."

"You're telling me that you're a scientist?"

"Of sorts. This world is intriguing, why else would I be choosing to remain here?"

"Oh come on, we know why you're here."

Ptah stopped at the door to his massive room, "Yes, there is some truth in what you have determined." The symbols were pressed. "But there is a lot more to my Significants than you may think, Samantha."

'Oh great…' 


	27. Chapter 26: It's My Fault

Jack scrubbed the dirt from his face, the sand from his hair… the guilt from his mind. Like he had told Daniel, he needed to suck it up. If they were going to be any use to Carter at all they needed to focus on one thing at a time, and guilt wasn't supposed to be in the list.

They should have seen it coming. When they woke up in cells their first objective should have been to get home, not traipse around the place pretending that things weren't going to go sour. To suss it out had been a mistake… like always.

It wasn't that Jack didn't trust Daniel's judgement, heck he turned to it more often that not, it was just that something about the whole thing didn't feel right. Daniel had been unusually eager to pin the whole thing on himself. Jack wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he had to find out. He wanted things cleared up before they left in less than 6 minutes.

Turning the shower off, Colonel O'Neill wrapped a towel around himself, and grabbed another to shimmy his hair. He stepped out into the cool of the locker room, only to be greeted by Teal'c.

"O'Neill."

"Teal'c." Jack cast the Jaffa a quick look before drying his face.

"I believe Daniel Jackson requires your presence."

"What do you mean?"

"It is best to see for yourself O'Neill."

Jack grumbled, "I only just saw him, what could have gone wrong in…" A glance at his watch, "…4 minutes?"

Teal'c just gave him his 'I-already-told-you-now-move-your-ass' look.

"Right, dumb question. Just uh, gimme a minute will ya T?."

Teal'c bowed his head and turned to go. He had been in his quarters performing Kel'No'Reem, and was considering a shower before they left. Now he wasn't sure if it was the shower, or Daniel that he needed to consult.

"O'Neill, I shall meet you in the debriefing room."

"T?" Jack pulled his shirt over his head.

"I believe Daniel Jackson would be more comfortable with your presence."

"Teal'c, are you telling me that you're passing the buck?"

"Indeed."

Jack was surprised that he even knew what that meant. Shrugging it off, he figured Teal'c was right. If anyone had to curb the archaeologist's wallowing a second time it might as well be him. Teal'c didn't leave the room, but rather walked back into it. Jack figured the Jaffa was eager for a change of clothes. Stuffing his feet in his shoes he couldn't be bothered lacing them up and opted to shuffle out the door.

"We don't have long Teal'c… be ready in 5."

Not waiting for a response, Jack tramped to Daniel's quarters. Stopping in front of the door he was about to knock, but realised that the door was ajar. Tentatively, he pushed it open further and stuck his head in.

"Danny?"

"In here."

Jack didn't like the tone of his friend's voice. It was almost too melancholy even for Daniel. Stepping into the room, Jack closed the door behind him and walked around to face the younger man, who was behind his desk. Daniel was seated; one hand holding a pencil and his weary head up, the other tinkering with that God awful paperweight that he had left in Jack's quarters. He was staring at a piece of paper with a rough copy of some weird symbols scrawled across the top of the page. Face steely, the archaeologist looked like he was trying to set the paper alight with pure thought.

Jack took the sight before him in before clearing his throat. Daniel jumped at the sound, snapping his pencil in half as he brought his hand down to his desk. It was almost as if he had forgotten Jack was there.

"Daniel. What are you doing?"

"Trying to prove myself wrong, actually."

"Why?"

A sigh, "See this?" Daniel picked up the paper and showed it to Jack. "This is an inscription of the ancient text on the artefact that we brought back. I've translated it…"

"Daniel, do you realise that you've given me the short version instead of your long winded, culturally enriched…"

"Jack."

"Okay!" He threw his hands up in defeat, "What does it say?" Jack wasn't sure where Daniel was going with it all.

"In its simplest form it reads, Beware the Elysian Fields." Daniel raised his eyebrows and looked at Jack, waiting for him to make the connection.

"Well, they weren't wrong that's fer sure…"

"Jack! Don't you see?!" Frustrated, Daniel stood up and grabbed the artefact. He rounded the table and handed the stone to Jack.

"See what? That not everyone on Elysium finds it to be an attractive holiday destination? Where are you going with this Daniel?"

Daniel just stared at him, blue eyes rimmed with tears. Jack sighed and passed the artefact back to him. He met Daniel's gaze with a sympathetic look.

"Fortunately I brought the right books with me to Elysium Jack…"

"But?"

"But I put my interest in Elysian culture before our safety."

Jack clenched his fists and bit back on the urge to beat the point out him, "Daniel! Enough of the waffle, what the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I knew what it read before I mentioned going on our little hike Jack! I knew that it was a warning, put there by someone centuries ago who was trying to warn others to keep away from Elysium. I chose not to mention it on the basis that we had no proof of there even being any living civilisation but I was wrong!" Daniel's voice had raised several decibels, making Jack wince. "Jack, don't you see? Sam's in this mess because of me."

"What?!"

"The artefact isn't even that old Jack… and I knew it all. I was just so caught up in the moment that I was too blind to see reason."

"You knew?" Colonel Jack O'Neill stood glued to the floor, a look of disbelief on his face. It wasn't like Daniel to keep these kinds of secrets. And it certainly wasn't like him to put learning the ways of a new culture over the safety of SG-1. Jack didn't know what to say. He imagined Daniel felt vulnerable under his cold stare, but he was having a hard time getting his face to do anything else.

'I should never have asked…'

"Sam even asked me if I had translated it while we were walking to that damned city… I lied to her." Daniel let a tear slip down his cheek.

Finally bringing himself to respond, Jack scrubbed his hands over his face and turned away, trying to figure out what to say. He wanted to choke him, but it wasn't going to help.

"Daniel… okay, you screwed up." Turning to face his friend again Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes in desperation. Daniel was trying to control his emotions, but was failing miserably. Jack placed his hands on his hips. "Look, we can fix this. But we only have one shot Danny… as usual. Carter needs our help. The longer we stand around here talking about how wrong you were the less time we've got."

Daniel took in a shaky breath and brushed the moisture from his cheeks. "If she's still alive... Jack, what if…"

Jack was stunned, "You know Carter! Of course she's alive." It came as a snarl, but Jack didn't regret it. In fact, he raised his voice a little more and continued, "Don't get me wrong Daniel… I'm pissed that you didn't mention it. Really pissed. And believe me if we didn't have a Goa'uld mother ship to storm so help me…" He trailed off, leaving Daniel to fill in the blanks. After an awkward silence Jack realised that there was nothing more he had to say. A glance at his watch told him they were out of time. "Get your things, we're leaving."

Jack left Daniel's quarters a little more hurriedly than he had intended, but he didn't want to hear any more of the conversation. This was so unlike Daniel… Jack cursed and headed for the debriefing room. The heated debate hadn't done his pounding head any good and he was more than ready to find out what General Hammond had come up with.

'Things just kept getting better and better on Planet O'Neill…'

Daniel swiped at the tears that refused to let up and silently stuffed seemingly random items into his pack. The more he thought about it the more he felt like crap, but Jack was right, this wasn't about him.

'Sam needs us.'

Pushing the last item into his pack, he snatched his glasses of his nose, wiped his eyes with his sleeve, returned the glasses and cleared his thoughts. He iwas/i going to suck it up, even if it killed him. Shouldering his pack, he picked up the artefact from where he had dropped it and began to walk out. The inscription was just taunting him now. He stopped in the doorway, glaring at the useless rock in his hands, "Nice move Jackson." Tearing his eyes away from it he turned and tossed the thing at the floor of his quarters. The result was a loud crack and five little artefacts were sent skidding across the floor. He had hoped that the whole rock would explode.

Somewhat satisfied that it was all out in the open, the guilt ridden archaeologist made his way to the debrief wondering if he would have to explain his actions again to Teal'c and the General. Something told him that Jack wasn't going to mention it, and if that turned out to be the case Daniel decided he wouldn't either.

Daniel was the last to enter the room. He quietly muttered an apology and stole a chair. Teal'c sat sombrely at the table, his hands clasped in front of him, attention directed at the General. Jack was pushed back from the table, doubled over as he laced his boots. Ajax was sitting opposite Jack, a confused expression hanging over him. General Hammond was already talking and acknowledged Daniel's presence with a nod of his head.

"The Tok'ra have agreed to lend a hand, but they're not happy about it."

Jack scoffed, "Raise your hand if you even care." Nobody moved. "Didn't think so."

"They've granted us the use of a Tel'tak and the help of Jacob and Selmak."

Jack's head snapped up, "Whoa… sure that's a good thing. All things considered Sir?"

"It was the only way to convince them to help Colonel. Without Jacob's input the Council was just going to turn us away. As it is they're postponing a crucial meeting, so you won't have their help for long before Selmak will be required to return."

"So…"

"So they're only offering you a one way trip."

"That's all we need."

"Colonel, you realise that I'm not giving any orders here, if you want to go I won't stop you. However, the Tok'ra were willing to offer full assistance once their meeting had come to a close."

"And when would that be?"

"They couldn't say."

"Well, in that case you'd better ring Carter Senior and let him know we're on the way."

General Hammond narrowed his eyes and gauged Jack's expression carefully. He had hoped to give the man more options. But at least they hadn't come to a dead end… yet. The look in his eyes told George more than he needed to know. Jack had made up his mind.

"Alright. You have a go Colonel." General Hammond stood slowly, the rest of the room followed suit.

"Thank you, Sir." 


	28. Chapter 27: Lesson One

"Why don't we all just relax?" Aeneas beat his heels against the rock he was sitting on. He'd been watching Telamon and Pollux carry on a heated discussion for the last ten minutes. They were arguing about what to do next; head back to Elysium or wait at the Stargate.

"They will not come back through this way Telamon!" Pollux jabbed a finger at the Gate.

"What makes you so sure?"

"They had to have known they would have been followed. If my brother is with them they would have assumed he would be missed! What possible reason would they have to simply return?"

"The woman." Aeneas spoke to no one in particular as he inspected his fingernails.

Telamon shot the blonde man a smug look, "Precisely."

"She has been taken! By now they would have come to terms with that."

"No not be so naïve, my friend." The tall man rested against the DHD, a blade of grass in his mouth. "SG-1 will return, it is simply a matter of time."

"If that is true, then we are wasting our time being _here_." Pollux flared his nostrils.

"You still believe that they will find another means to come to her aide?"

Pollux stared at Telamon in disbelief, "No. I am unsure of what you are saying Telamon. Major Carter was chosen as a Significant, and, just like my brother's wife there is no return for her. What ails you that prevents you from seeing the truth? This is over. We should return to Elysium and beg Rhadamanthus for forgiveness."

Aeneas was now standing next to Pollux, hands on his hips. Both waited for a response. Telamon suddenly realised that he was the only one with knowledge of the true whereabouts of their Significants. Time to change tactics.  
"You are right. Forgive my blindness. The capture of SG-1 means a lot to my father, and to me. I was foolish to bring you both with me on such a fruitless jaunt." The response was forced, stiff like cardboard. Telamon had never been a good actor. "But what of your brother?"

"My brother was a good man." Pollux turned away and made a start for home. Aeneas followed suit, his brow knit in uncertainty. Telamon breathed a sigh of relief. Nobody could be trusted anymore. He had to do the job alone, even if it meant sneaking back to the Stone Circle by himself.

Sam was seated on a short velvet-covered lounge in Ptah's huge 'playroom'. The Goa'uld had forced her to sit down while he paced in front of her, spouting off about the nature of his scientific research. Sam dug her fingers into the red material, trying to will herself not to lunge at him and choke the bastard to death. She figured that it wouldn't do her much good anyway; she was as weak as a kitten. Instead, Sam straightened her back and shaped her 'give-me-one-chance-and-I'll-rip-your-heart-out' look. Unfortunately, Ptah was too busy dictating to notice.

"Not all Significants are taken by other System Lords. Some are used for my research, which I have kept secret for countless years."

Sam hissed through her teeth, "Research into what?"

Ptah stopped pacing and smiled. Gathering his cloak behind him he snatched a plate of fruit from a small table and stole a seat next to Sam. Leaning in dangerously close, his breath hot on her face, he almost whispered, "Eternal life."

"You already have that." Sam spat angrily and scooted further up the lounge. This was getting nowhere.

"True, but I am not referring to prolonging _my_ life, as such." Ptah's smile widened and he offered some sort of grape to Sam. As he had expected, she turned her nose up at it. Placing the sickly looking fruit back onto its plate he continued, "It is the lifespan of Zoticus that I wish to lengthen."

Sam started to ask the obvious question, _'Who the hell is Zoticus'_, when it struck her.

"Oh my God… you're talking about your host!"

The Goa'uld's response was a short chuckle. Sam scrunched her eyes shut and turned her head away from him. This was wrong, so wrong. Sam was slightly surprised that Ptah knew and cared about his host's name, but it didn't make the situation any less plausible. Goa'uld gene therapy… it didn't work for Nirti it wasn't going to work for Ptah but like any Goa'uld he was more than willing to test on innocent humans.

"Is it so wrong for one to become attached to their physical self?"

It was Sam's turn to laugh, "Firstly, you're not a 'one' you're a blood sucking parasite. Secondly, Zoticus does not belong to you, you invaded his body against his will."

Ptah ignored the comments, "I've grown attached to him, and as such am working on a way to ensure that I never have to-"

"Abandon ship?" Sam cut him off, her tone icy, "You're sick."

"You may think otherwise in time. You see, not only am I now working towards this goal for myself, I am doing this for you as well. Since I have waited such a long time to have your company, it is only fair that you endure as long as I do."

Ptah was delusional if he though she was going to stick around to be tested on. Pretending that the notion wasn't making her sick, Sam shot to her feet and whipped around to face Ptah, "Keep dreaming."

Ptah sighed, "Sooner or later you may want to accept the fact that you are mine. There is no escape. You may find the hospitality to be more to your liking if you come to terms with your fate."

Sam was through arguing about it. There was no way she'd ever conform to a Goa'uld's will. However, no amount of back-chatting was going to make Mr. Pig-Headed Honcho let her go. Figuring that her best option was to learn as much as she could about Ptah's research, she risked asking a question.

"I take it you're failing miserably… just like Nirti?"

"Nirti's experiments were child's play compared to what I am to achieve. I won't be simply making the human body live longer, I will be preserving it. Almost like stopping time itself. When it works for you, you will remain as beautiful and youthful as you are now, for eternity. To my credit, I have developed a drug that works. However, once it is absorbed into the blood stream the effects no longer exist. It is therefore necessary to continue to administer the drug at regular intervals…"

"But?" Sam folded her arms.

"But, after mere months, the drug consumes the human body. Despite my efforts to keep the subjects alive, the sarcophagus does nothing to bring them out of a painful demise… and I am forced to start again."

"This drug is made from what? Cordial?" The wise-crack fell on deaf ears.

"The soil."

"What?"

"Elysian soil. Or more correctly, a mineral found within it. When mixed with a trace amount of Naquadah the mixture gains regenerative properties beyond my initial expectations. Unfortunately I have not yet mastered the dosage nor a means to keep it within the bloodstream."

Sam was shocked, '_The Colonel's sparkly dirt? No, it couldn't be._' Daniel and herself had already worked out the mineral's potential as a means to generate power, but this… this was insane! 

When he received no response from Sam, Ptah added his final comment, "But, I am confident that I will find a way to make it work, now that I have you…"

'_Oh, so not going there!_'

"Sorry, you lucked out. I'm an astrophysicist not a doctor. Wouldn't help you anyway even if it wasn't the case…" Sam turned her back to the seated Goa'uld and folded her arms. She felt slightly better not having to stare at him. The Naquadah in her blood felt like it was boiling. Right now she wished she was back in her dark, cold cell. At the very least she wouldn't have to suffer the ongoing presence of the Goa'uld symbiote. The prospect of what she was hearing was interesting, she couldn't help her scientific mind from walking all over the possibilities. But now wasn't the time nor place to be intrigued damn it!

"As I mentioned, Samantha, we have plenty of time. I _will_ bend you to conform to my every whim before we find the answer. I want your full and utter loyalty, lest you decide to reverse my hard work."

Sam shuddered. Although she wasn't giving in if she had anything to say about it, Sam wasn't sure just how much 'conforming' she could endure before she broke. As if to reinforce her thoughts, she was suddenly engulfed by Ptah's strong grip around her torso, pinning her arms by her sides. Her feet left the floor, and the Goa'uld brought his head inches from hers and drew in her sent like some wild animal, his nose brushing her neck.

'_Sam! You should know better than to turn your back on a Goa'uld!_' But chastising herself wasn't going to help the fact that she could hardly move and could do nothing to stop the nausea from creeping into her depths. Sam clenched her teeth shut and attempted to wriggle free; an impossible task given that she had no leverage. Ptah sniggered in her ear and let her go. No sooner than her feet had hit the ground again, Sam was five paces away and ready to kick his teeth in.

Ptah placed his hands on his hips and curled one side of his mouth up, clearly amused by her defensive stance.

"It may take much discipline but in time Samantha, you will learn."

'_What? To love you? Hardly._' Sam tugged her caftan back down.

"Now, you are going to eat something." Ptah picked up his plate again and tipped it in Sam's direction, "I shall even let you choose."

Sam's stomach growled, and she almost reached out to take the goods from him, but her fingers snapped back just as Ptah handed her the assortment. As if in slow motion, the plate fell to the ground. As it smashed, multi-coloured fruit smashed along with it, creating gooey splodges on Ptah's nice mosaic flooring. The shards of the plate stuck into the food in haphazard places, making the fruit look like tiny hedgehogs. Sam bit back a snort of amusement. By the look on Ptah's face, this was no laughing matter.

"Have it your way." Ptah's eyes flashed menacingly, and in a heartbeat he had Sam in his grip again, a new-found fury coating his actions.

"Let go!" A fat load of good it was going to do her, but it seemed like the appropriate response, all things considered. It's only food after all, how much of an overreaction can one make? Clearly, Ptah either cherished his chinaware, or was furious over the fact that Sam had - once again - disobeyed him. She knew which was true.

"You leave me no choice Samantha. I had hoped to spare you from this." With one arm now around her waste, Ptah grabbed a fistful of his long sleeve and clamped his hand over Sam's mouth and nose.

'_Oh God, he's going to suffocate me… over a few grapes!_' Her body's natural reaction was to hold in her last breath as she struggled against him, fingers clawing at his wrist. Ptah's grip on her tightened slowly forcing the precious air from her lungs. Sam tried desperately to breathe but the cloth had plugged up any tiny gaps between Ptah's fingers. Her vision swam before her bringing that all-too-familiar nausea with it once again.

Ptah spoke softly in her ear, almost as if he was trying to comfort her, "This is what happens when we don't do as we are told. So, when you wake up, we shall try this again. Perhaps you might feel like dining with me _then_ Samantha…"

The burning in Sam's lungs turned into a numbing sensation as she felt the life drain from her limbs. Against her will her body gave into the inevitable. After several agonisingly slow seconds, her arms dropped to her sides, her head lolled forward… and her eyelids fluttered shut.

Ptah sighed heavily and let Sam's lifeless body crumple to the floor, "This is just the beginning Samantha…"


	29. Chapter 28: Long Way Round

"Are we there yet?" Seated on a large crate, Jack fiddled with his MRE in frustration. He wasn't hungry, although he should have been. His stomach was churning… might have been the thought of heading out on another suicide mission, or it could have been Jacob's flying, Jack really wasn't sure which.

"I believe the answer to your question is, once again, negative... O'Neill." Teal'c was seated on the floor in the cargo bay of the small Tel'tak; eyes closed, legs crossed and slightly peeved. He was finding it hard to concentrate with the insistent nagging from his friend. He hadn't satisfied his need for Kel'No'Reem back at the SGC; like everyone else his mind was with Sam. At least on the long flight to Elysium he could get some rest, knowing that they were on their way to help her. That was if Jack O'Neill would let him.

Teal'c felt Jack's eyes on him again, "Teal'c, you got a bad feeling about all this? Or is it just me?"

"Is that not an appropriate feeling O'Neill?"

Jack placed the MRE next to him and inspected his sticky fingers in disgust, "Don't get me wrong T, in all our previous, life threatening, snake infested adventures I always expected something to pop outta nowhere…" He trailed off. For a long moment he said nothing. When it was clear Teal'c wasn't going to interrupt he figured it best to finish, "Just, something seems really odd. Odder than usual… if that's even possible." 

Teal'c opened an eye and cast a sidelong glance at Jack, "Perhaps it is simply the unique nature of Major Carter's situation." It was a statement, not a question.

Jack's head shot up, "What do you mean?"

Teal'c flicked his eyes towards Daniel, who was curled up in a ball on the other side of the room. Jack followed his line of sight, slightly surprised. Easing himself of his crate he joined Teal'c on the floor.

Jack lowered his voice, "Did you talk to Daniel?"

"Indeed."

"And?"

"He is burdened by guilt. He believes Major Carter's capture was a direct result of his failure to mention his findings on P3X-900."

"But you don't think so?"

Teal'c chose his words carefully, "I believe that Daniel Jackson made an honest mistake."

"An _honest_ mistake? Teal'c, he willingly chose not to mention the tablet. How am I supposed to believe that that was an honest mistake?"

"Are you not aware that I too make a fatal mistake O'Neill."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "You?"

"Indeed. When Major Carter and I left Elysium, I lost track of her -"

Jack finished Teal'c's sentence for him, "Outside the wall."

Teal'c dipped his head in confirmation, "It was a mistake I had made but twice before that. Yet I do not bear the same feeling of guilt that Daniel Jackson is suffering from. While it was my fault O'Neill, I believe that at the time, I was not acting like myself." Teal'c shifted his position, slightly irked by the recollection of the event. "Daniel Jackson may have fallen victim to the same notions."

"And you think that there was something causing these, _notions_?"

"I do. Yet I am uncertain of what it could have been."

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

"You did not ask."

"Teal'c, you don't have to draw such a thick line between being asked for information and giving it up freely you know. This changes a lot of things."

"O'Neill?"

"Daniel. We need to tell him this. It might bring him out of his wallowing enough so that he's back in the realm of the living again. I really don't feel like dragging _that_ onboard a Goa'uld mother ship!" Jack pointed at Daniel. The archaeologist was on his back, sprawled out like a starfish. Glasses falling off his face, shoelaces untied, shirt untucked, unkempt hair… and a snore to end all snores; Daniel had rarely looked so dishevelled in good company. In bad company he'd looked worse, but Jack figured that right now he was even giving those moments a run for their money.

Teal'c simply nodded and closed his eyes. Jack sighed heavily, "So I take it that I get the short straw?"

Teal'c smiled, "Perhaps it will occupy you enough to prevent you from making a nuisance of yourself…"

"Ooooh." Jack wagged a finger, "Low, low!"

Teal'c's smile faded as he moved into a deep state of Kel'No'Reem. Jack sighed again and stood up. He might as well let Daniel sleep for a bit longer before he braved the talk. Jacob had been unusually quiet at the controls. Jack walked, stiff legged, slowly out towards him. Hands stuffed in his pockets, Jack just stood there for a little while, watching the stars whiz by and listening to the low him of the engines. The moment quickly turned sour, when Jacob decided to let him know that he knew he was there.

"Jack, are you just going to stand there drilling holes in the back of my head?"

"Is it working?" Feeling way too awkward, Jack took a seat in the co-pilot's chair and folded his hands together. "So, uh, how much further?"

"I thought Teal'c told you not to ask that question again."

So he had heard the entire conversation. Jack smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"We'll be there in around 8 hours. I know it's painstakingly slow…" 

Jack knew the last comment was really making the older man nervous. After all, his daughter was in trouble, and the best he could do was offer transportation that made a donkey and cart seem like a steam train. Granted, they were travelling faster than the speed of light, it just didn't feel like it.

"How're you holding up? I could man the fort if you wanted some rest." Jack tried to make it sound casual. Saying something like 'Hey Jacob, you wanna stop fretting about your daughter and take a load off?' might have come across as rather crass.

Jacob chuckled, "I'm fine Jack. Selmak tells me to order you to get some sleep."

"Yeah, not having much luck in that department."

Jacob swung his chair around to face Jack, "Sorry, I don't have any good bedtime stories to help you out. Tried counting sheep?"

The conversation was failing miserably in diverting their worried minds away from their present gloomy thoughts. Jack just smiled apathetically, "Nah…"

There was a long pause. Finally, after the pair had stared into the oblivion out the windows for long enough, Jacob decided to talk about more pressing issues than counting sheep.

"When we get there, I'm going to have to ring you aboard Ptah's mother ship and then leave you guys. I can't stay. The High Council needs me back for some urgent business. It was hard enough getting approval for this mission as it was, Sam's life being at stake or not. I'm sorry." Jacob chewed his bottom lip in frustration, "The worst part is that I'm leaving you all there without a way off that god forsaken ship."

"I know. But we've gotten out of tighter scrapes. We'll be fine… peachy." 

The Tok'ra produced a watery smile, "Don't get me wrong Jack, I know you guys have been through hell and back countless times. I just don't like the idea of having to abandon you… or Sam."

It was Jack's turn to struggle for words, "Jacob, you're not abandoning us. Without your help we would've been stuck waiting for the Asgard or worse… waiting for your meeting to end. We all know how much you Tok'ra like to talk."

At least it got a laugh out of him, "They weren't going to stop me..."

"And besides… I've had it up to my eye balls with people feeling guilty over this."

"Speaking of which, how's Daniel?" He didn't miss a beat!

"Dead to the world. But he'll be feeling a lot better when he wakes up."

Jacob nodded, "And the Elysian guy… Ajax… can you trust him?"

Jack had almost forgotten about him. That guy could turn himself invisible in a glass factory. "I think so. He's pretty pissed about all the lies…"

Ajax was asleep sitting up against the wall near Daniel's feet. A beige coloured blanket that he had dug up from one of the crates was draped over him, making him look more like a rock than a human. Jack was confident that Ajax was going to play by his rules, but even if that decided to bite him in the ass, he'd be ready. Deception was second nature to interplanetary cultures.

Jack caught himself yawning. Maybe he was going to get some sleep after all.

"Jack, at least go and rest a bit. If I have to order you I will."

"You're retired." Jack mused.

"Yeah, but I can still kick your ass."

"No thanks, I'll be getting enough of that in 8 hours time."

"Actually Jack, you should be aiming at giving it not receiving it."

"Oh don't worry, my Air Force regulation boot is all shined and ready… I've just learnt to expect at least a little in return." Smiling, Jack got to his feet and made his way back to the cargo bay, sleep finally beginning to cloud his thoughts.

"Bring her home Jack. In one piece." Jacob turned his attention back to the star field, only just managing to keep his emotions at bay.

"It won't go down any other way Jacob. You have my word."

"Are we there yet?" Seated on a large crate, Jack fiddled with his MRE in frustration. He wasn't hungry, although he should have been. His stomach was churning… might have been the thought of heading out on another suicide mission, or it could have been Jacob's flying, Jack really wasn't sure which.

"I believe the answer to your question is, once again, negative... O'Neill." Teal'c was seated on the floor in the cargo bay of the small Tel'tak; eyes closed, legs crossed and slightly peeved. He was finding it hard to concentrate with the insistent nagging from his friend. He hadn't satisfied his need for Kel'No'Reem back at the SGC; like everyone else his mind was with Sam. At least on the long flight to Elysium he could get some rest, knowing that they were on their way to help her. That was if Jack O'Neill would let him.

Teal'c felt Jack's eyes on him again, "Teal'c, you got a bad feeling about all this? Or is it just me?"

"Is that not an appropriate feeling O'Neill?"

Jack placed the MRE next to him and inspected his sticky fingers in disgust, "Don't get me wrong T, in all our previous, life threatening, snake infested adventures I always expected something to pop outta nowhere…" He trailed off. For a long moment he said nothing. When it was clear Teal'c wasn't going to interrupt he figured it best to finish, "Just, something seems really odd. Odder than usual… if that's even possible." 

Teal'c opened an eye and cast a sidelong glance at Jack, "Perhaps it is simply the unique nature of Major Carter's situation." It was a statement, not a question.

Jack's head shot up, "What do you mean?"

Teal'c flicked his eyes towards Daniel, who was curled up in a ball on the other side of the room. Jack followed his line of sight, slightly surprised. Easing himself of his crate he joined Teal'c on the floor.

Jack lowered his voice, "Did you talk to Daniel?"

"Indeed."

"And?"

"He is burdened by guilt. He believes Major Carter's capture was a direct result of his failure to mention his findings on P3X-900."

"But you don't think so?"

Teal'c chose his words carefully, "I believe that Daniel Jackson made an honest mistake."

"An _honest_ mistake? Teal'c, he willingly chose not to mention the tablet. How am I supposed to believe that that was an honest mistake?"

"Are you not aware that I too make a fatal mistake O'Neill."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "You?"

"Indeed. When Major Carter and I left Elysium, I lost track of her -"

Jack finished Teal'c's sentence for him, "Outside the wall."

Teal'c dipped his head in confirmation, "It was a mistake I had made but twice before that. Yet I do not bear the same feeling of guilt that Daniel Jackson is suffering from. While it was my fault O'Neill, I believe that at the time, I was not acting like myself." Teal'c shifted his position, slightly irked by the recollection of the event. "Daniel Jackson may have fallen victim to the same notions."

"And you think that there was something causing these, _notions_?"

"I do. Yet I am uncertain of what it could have been."

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

"You did not ask."

"Teal'c, you don't have to draw such a thick line between being asked for information and giving it up freely you know. This changes a lot of things."

"O'Neill?"

"Daniel. We need to tell him this. It might bring him out of his wallowing enough so that he's back in the realm of the living again. I really don't feel like dragging _that_ onboard a Goa'uld mother ship!" Jack pointed at Daniel. The archaeologist was on his back, sprawled out like a starfish. Glasses falling off his face, shoelaces untied, shirt untucked, unkempt hair… and a snore to end all snores; Daniel had rarely looked so dishevelled in good company. In bad company he'd looked worse, but Jack figured that right now he was even giving those moments a run for their money.

Teal'c simply nodded and closed his eyes. Jack sighed heavily, "So I take it that I get the short straw?"

Teal'c smiled, "Perhaps it will occupy you enough to prevent you from making a nuisance of yourself…"

"Ooooh." Jack wagged a finger, "Low, low!"

Teal'c's smile faded as he moved into a deep state of Kel'No'Reem. Jack sighed again and stood up. He might as well let Daniel sleep for a bit longer before he braved the talk. Jacob had been unusually quiet at the controls. Jack walked, stiff legged, slowly out towards him. Hands stuffed in his pockets, Jack just stood there for a little while, watching the stars whiz by and listening to the low him of the engines. The moment quickly turned sour, when Jacob decided to let him know that he knew he was there.

"Jack, are you just going to stand there drilling holes in the back of my head?"

"Is it working?" Feeling way too awkward, Jack took a seat in the co-pilot's chair and folded his hands together. "So, uh, how much further?"

"I thought Teal'c told you not to ask that question again."

So he had heard the entire conversation. Jack smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"We'll be there in around 8 hours. I know it's painstakingly slow…" 

Jack knew the last comment was really making the older man nervous. After all, his daughter was in trouble, and the best he could do was offer transportation that made a donkey and cart seem like a steam train. Granted, they were travelling faster than the speed of light, it just didn't feel like it.

"How're you holding up? I could man the fort if you wanted some rest." Jack tried to make it sound casual. Saying something like 'Hey Jacob, you wanna stop fretting about your daughter and take a load off?' might have come across as rather crass.

Jacob chuckled, "I'm fine Jack. Selmak tells me to order you to get some sleep."

"Yeah, not having much luck in that department."

Jacob swung his chair around to face Jack, "Sorry, I don't have any good bedtime stories to help you out. Tried counting sheep?"

The conversation was failing miserably in diverting their worried minds away from their present gloomy thoughts. Jack just smiled apathetically, "Nah…"

There was a long pause. Finally, after the pair had stared into the oblivion out the windows for long enough, Jacob decided to talk about more pressing issues than counting sheep.

"When we get there, I'm going to have to ring you aboard Ptah's mother ship and then leave you guys. I can't stay. The High Council needs me back for some urgent business. It was hard enough getting approval for this mission as it was, Sam's life being at stake or not. I'm sorry." Jacob chewed his bottom lip in frustration, "The worst part is that I'm leaving you all there without a way off that god forsaken ship."

"I know. But we've gotten out of tighter scrapes. We'll be fine… peachy." 

The Tok'ra produced a watery smile, "Don't get me wrong Jack, I know you guys have been through hell and back countless times. I just don't like the idea of having to abandon you… or Sam."

It was Jack's turn to struggle for words, "Jacob, you're not abandoning us. Without your help we would've been stuck waiting for the Asgard or worse… waiting for your meeting to end. We all know how much you Tok'ra like to talk."

At least it got a laugh out of him, "They weren't going to stop me..."

"And besides… I've had it up to my eye balls with people feeling guilty over this."

"Speaking of which, how's Daniel?" He didn't miss a beat!

"Dead to the world. But he'll be feeling a lot better when he wakes up."

Jacob nodded, "And the Elysian guy… Ajax… can you trust him?"

Jack had almost forgotten about him. That guy could turn himself invisible in a glass factory. "I think so. He's pretty pissed about all the lies…"

Ajax was asleep sitting up against the wall near Daniel's feet. A beige coloured blanket that he had dug up from one of the crates was draped over him, making him look more like a rock than a human. Jack was confident that Ajax was going to play by his rules, but even if that decided to bite him in the ass, he'd be ready. Deception was second nature to interplanetary cultures.

Jack caught himself yawning. Maybe he was going to get some sleep after all.

"Jack, at least go and rest a bit. If I have to order you I will."

"You're retired." Jack mused.

"Yeah, but I can still kick your ass."

"No thanks, I'll be getting enough of that in 8 hours time."

"Actually Jack, you should be aiming at giving it not receiving it."

"Oh don't worry, my Air Force regulation boot is all shined and ready… I've just learnt to expect at least a little in return." Smiling, Jack got to his feet and made his way back to the cargo bay, sleep finally beginning to cloud his thoughts.

"Bring her home Jack. In one piece." Jacob turned his attention back to the star field, only just managing to keep his emotions at bay.

"It won't go down any other way Jacob. You have my word."


	30. Chapter 29: Elanora

Sam bolted upright with a start, senses oddly keen as a result of reincarnation-a-la-sarcophagus. She lay in the middle of Ptah's room; there was no one in sight, no Goa'uld, no burly Jaffa, no…

_'Ha, the idiot's left the door open.'_

Sam's attention lay fixed on the open door just a stone's throw away. This was her lucky day. Stealing a quick glance around the room to make sure she really was alone, Sam got to her feet, ignoring the pain in her back. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Lungs burning for air, head screaming in pain- death by asphyxiation… Falling to her knees she willed herself to forget.

_'Get it together Major!'_

Sam shook her head and pulled air into her lungs in long breaths. Picking herself up, she took a few steps towards the door. She got as far as five paces from her original position when she felt her nose compact with something hard.

Blue light fizzled over her head and dispersed over her like an umbrella. Sam cursed, lashed out at the force shield preventing her escape and seethed. Ptah had a sick sense of humour, if once could even call it that.

Carter took a step back from the shield. Holding out her hand so that her fingers brushed the invisible wall, she walked, tracing the area that confined her. A dome; roughly three metres in diameter, two meters high and with no visible source was the result. She stared at the door in frustration, and then broke into pitiful laughter.

_'This is getting old… real fast. I need to get outta here.'_

She let herself flop back onto the floor, her nervous laugh turning into shuddering sobs. She didn't know how much more she could take. This was driving her insane. It might have been easier for her had Ptah been demanding for her technical expertise; at the very least she could have pretended to fix his sub-light engines or recalibrate his beaming technology. But being in the position she really was in, there was no room for pretending. Sam lost track of how long she just sat there, staring straight ahead, eyes unfocused. She didn't feel like herself; it was almost like she was having an out of body experience. For a few slow moments she imagined herself elsewhere… anywhere. Even being on that sinking Goa'uld vessel would be better than this. She'd have something to do at the very least… and she'd have the rest of SG-1 backing her up. It still amazed her how Jonas had managed to hold his breath for as long as he claimed.

Smiling slightly at the thought, Sam reined in her emotions. She must have missed dinner reservations; Ptah had left her another platter of unappetising fruit. Sam eyed the plate critically. The sarcophagus had left her without an appetite, but there was nothing else to do, and she really needed something to take her mind off things for a while. Sam slid the plate towards her. Out of the corner of her eye she suddenly spotted something. Pushing the food away from her again, she reached out and ran her hand across the floor. It was perfectly smooth, save for one tiny piece of tiling that was almost completely flush with the other tiles around it. Sam dug her fingernails around the tile and tried to pry it up. The tile was definitely moving, but when the nail on her thumb broke, she opted for something harder. Ptah would just have to make do without another of his pieces of china. Sam broke the plate, hoping that Ptah hadn't heard. She now had some leverage. With a piece of glass wedged into the crack, the tiny tile was no match as it lifted silently from its resting place.

Sam held her breath as she brushed the bits of glass away from her work area. Fog lifting from her mind, she smiled as the light caught glimpses of tiny crystal-like objects beneath the floor. Control crystals! She only had to work out which ones to pull and the shield was history, she hoped. Working quickly, her trained fingers raced over the handful of crystals, rearranging them over and over until she heard a sharp click. Not really the sound she was aiming for.

"Kree!"

Carter froze, a control crystal still in her hand. The guard must have heard the plate smashing after all. 

"Okay, you got me. Red handed…"

"Stand."

She got to her feet, her back still facing the guard. She head him grunt in frustration, probably because she was holding something pretty valuable in her hand. The guard moved his staff weapon aside and reached over Sam's shoulder to take the crystal off her.

_'Big mistake buddy.'_

Catching the Jaffa off guard, Sam grabbed his arm and swung herself around him in an almost cat-like fashion. Snatching the staff weapon, she turned it on him instead. It was his time to Kree, whatever that really meant.

The Jaffa raised his hands in defeat, eyeing the staff weapon. Although it would have felt good to put a hole in his stomach, Sam thought better of it. Keeping the weapon aimed at the man before her she walked behind him. She heard the Jaffa hiss as he realised what she was about to do. In one swift movement Sam brought the butt-end of the staff down on his neck, and he crumpled to the ground.

Sam paused for a short moment to gather her senses. The door was open, the shield was down (although she didn't know if it was because of her or the Jaffa), and she had a weapon. Where was she going to go? The glider bay was an option… if Ptah had one, or even the rings. With some luck they were still over Elysium, maybe she could beam herself back to the planet. It'd have to do for now. She stepped over the body on the floor and stole her way into the corridor. 

Stealing her way past many open doors, Sam had no idea where she was headed. She was constantly scanning the walls and flicking her gaze into the open rooms in an attempt to get her bearings, but it was proving harder than she had hoped. Every room was filled with ornaments and incense, with very little or no security. She was getting the feeling that she was on a level that had been sealed off, so there would be no point in locking the doors. Still, she figured that as long as she wasn't going around in circles she was making progress. Just when she thought she was doing well to avoid detection, the unmistakeable sound of heavy armour echoed down the corridor behind her. Jaffa. Sam had only one option; to keep going forward. There were no doors to hide in down this part of the ship, so she really really hoped she wasn't running into Ptah's lab or something equally unproductive.

It was a dead end, one door sat closed in front of her. Sam cursed. She could hear the heavy footsteps of the Jaffa coming down the corridor. There was only a few seconds to make a decision. Sam opted for the door. With a little luck there would be no one inside… okay, she needed a lot of luck.

Opening the door as fast as she could, Sam slipped inside. It was dark, the room smelt of sulphur, and the temperature was a little too hot for comfort. Every now and then, a faint tapping sound could be heard from somewhere within the room. Sam decided to head towards it, staff weapon raised. Coming up behind a stack of crates and peering over she could just make out the shape of a woman. Highlighted red by a furnace, she looked hot and aggravated. Rightly so. She didn't look like she was having much fun. She also didn't look Goa'uld; her ragged clothing gave that away.

Suddenly the woman looked up, and straight at Sam, "Who's there? I can hear you."

Sam figured her cover was blown, and stepped out from behind the crates.

"Who are you?" The woman barked again.

"Shh! It's okay, I'm here to help."

The grey eyed woman shook a finger, "You're not supposed to be in here! Cannot you see that I am busy?"

Sam looked down at her work. Blades?

"You're a blacksmith?"

"Only the best in Elysium."

The woman continued to beat on the long blade before her, ignoring the sparks that were flying into her hair.

"You're not on Elysium anymore…"

The beating stopped, "Are you here to make statements out of the obvious? I know where I am, and I know how to get back."

"To Elysium? How?" Sam stepped closer.

"By reaching my quota! But you are making that an impossible task young lady."

Sam glanced behind the ageing woman. Huge crates were staked in neat rows, all of which bearing Goa'uld symbols.

"You're making blades for Ptah?"

"Are you trying to be funny? Of course I am. Do you see any other power-hungry fool running around asking for ten thousand blades?"

"And uh, how many have you made?"

"Questions, questions! For your information, I am one quarter of the way through. Now please, leave me be."

Sam figured the woman had been couped up for years. Ptah couldn't possibly need ten thousand blades, which lead to the possibility that he was into trafficking weapons to other System Lords as well.

"I can help you get out of here."

"I do not need your help, only your absence."

Sam threw her hands up, "Look, you've been here for years right? If you think Ptah intends on keeping his promise to let you go after you're through here then I feel very sorry for you. It's not going to happen. Now you can come with me and we'll find a way out of here, or you can stay in this room slaving over hot coals and cold metal."

The woman stood and pointed the red-ended blade she was working on at Sam, "How many times do I have to tell you? I am going no where! Now be gone!" No sooner than she had spoken, the woman sat down again and averted her eyes from Sam.

Carter's stomach twisted, _'Crap.'_

"Wise words. Perhaps you should take a leaf from Elanora's book Samantha."

Part of her wanted to swing around and turn the staff weapon on the stupid SOB, which would probably work considering how surprised he would be. But she knew that shooting Ptah meant having to deal with his angry hoard of Jaffa as well. Something she didn't intend on trying just yet.

"I was just going for a walk… really." And yet again with the O'Neillism's…

"I'm afraid your walk ends here." Ptah traced the end of a blade between Sam's shoulder blades. "The weapon."

Sam let the staff weapon fall to the floor

Ptah kicked the item away, "You are making it extremely hard for me to continue my research. I do not take pleasure in chasing you around my ship. I also do not appreciate being one Jaffa down. Turn around."

_'I killed him?'_

Carter turned to face the Goa'uld, the blade now at her throat.

"I think I should show you how to be obedient once more… before I share my research with you. As angry as I am, there are more important things to carry on with, and I believe that I have made significant progress these last few hours."

Sam tilted her head away from the sharp metal, "Good for you."

"Yes. But not so for you." Ptah pulled Sam in front of him and headed her towards the door, "And you, Elanora, had better have today's quota met before you too meet the same fate as my Samantha here…"


	31. Chapter 30: Lesson Two

"Contrary to what you may believe Samantha I do not enjoy this."

_'Yeah right.'_

Sam was on her knees, hands tied behind her back, blood seeping from a deep gash above her collarbone… staining her caftan. Twisting her hands against her bonds Sam glared up at Ptah. The blade that had cut her flesh dangled dangerously close to her throat, forcing her to take shallow breaths to avoid coming into contact with it.

Ptah knelt towards her, keeping the blade level with her chin. "When you wake up I will be waiting to take you to see my laboratory. With your help we will achieve our goal. Imagine living for eternity, never aging. No pain. Everlasting youth. You cannot tell me that you are not interested in such an endeavour."

_'When I wake up? Our goal?'_

Sam's heart skipped a beat, her bravado struggling to mask its fear. 

"Nope, not interested a bit."

_'God, not the sarcophagus again… and please, anything but asphyxiation…"_

A sly smile crept into Ptah's features. "You will change your mind once you see my work." Ptah pulled Sam to her feet, hot pain fizzled down her right shoulder from the wound on her chest.

Her hiss came through clenched teeth, "I don't think so."

"Everybody breaks Samantha. You will be no different."

Strong hands seized her from behind. Sam didn't even get to turn around before she felt the first blow. Her cry of pain was cut short by another blow, and another, and another…

Ptah sat on a low lounge and folded his arms across his broad chest, watching. There was something entertaining in torture executed the 'old fashioned' way. The Jaffa had been ordered not to kill her, but Ptah thought better to watch just in case. Sam had chosen the wrong Jaffa to mess with.

"You killed my brother!"

_'Shit'_

Sam couldn't fight back; her hands were still bound, digging deep into her wrists. Hot pain shot across her chest as her ribs broke, as her shoulder dislocated. Blood trickled from a new gash in her forehead, obscuring her vision. She didn't know if she was still crying out in pain, or if the screaming was in her head. It didn't really matter, it hurt just the same. The feeling of vulnerability was almost as unbearable as the agony of broken bones and torn flesh.

The Jaffa was relentless, a wild look frozen in his eyes, and he was almost frothing at the mouth as he stabbed his toes into Carter's side. Sam coughed, choking in the blood that was now filling her throat. Not entirely satisfied, he flung himself over her, swiping a clenched fist across her cheek, curling his fingers around her neck…

"Stop!"

Ptah was on his feet, the look of amusement replaced with a cold stare. Perhaps his choice of First Prime had been a mistake after all.

"My brother…"

"Your brother was foolish and weak! Beaten to death by a woman. Enough."

The burly Jaffa released his grip and stood up. Using the heel of his boot he pushed Sam onto her side to stop her from drowning in her own blood. His distaste was evident as he muttered profanities and flexed his hands.

Her head was spinning, the pain was so intense. Every muscle, every bone screamed in agony, and breathing sent her chest into heaving spasms. Broken ribs grated against raw nerves, her shoulder had been wrenched from its socket… and she was now lying on it. All she could smell was the blood in her nostrils, all she could see was darkness. Her ears rang in a deafening high pitched squeal that came in waves.

_'So much pain…'_

Hands on his hips, Ptah watched her as she struggled to breathe. When her agonised moans finally stopped, the Jaffa felt the sting of victory.

"My Lord, I shall escort her to the sarcophagus."

"No, there is no need. She is not dead. The sarcophagus will only make her strong again." Ptah knelt to run a hand through Sam's blood streaked hair, "And we wouldn't want that now would we."

Disappointment laced the Jaffa's tone "My Lord?"

Ptah's First Prime wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Sometimes Ptah wished that he had a son to carry out his most important tasks rather than this bumbling excuse for a Jaffa. Perhaps Major Carter would be useful in more ways than one.

"She is afraid, hungry, and now she is also injured. She will be easier to bend. No, there will be no sarcophagus for her this time. Take her to my quarters and have her seen to, and this time, make sure she doesn't escape before I get back. Or it will be your head."

Snorting in utter disgust, Ptah's First Prime slung Major Carter's limp body over his shoulder and strode out the door. Ptah sighed and made for his laboratory. Soon, very soon he would reap the rewards of his hardship.

"Whoa… what's uh, what's with… that?" Jack stabbed a finger at the huge glittering blob in orbit above Elysium. They'd made it in record speed, if you could call a gruelling 12 hours speedy. The small Tel'tak slowed as they approached. Jacob hit the cloak and they hovered overhead, squinting at the ship before them. Somehow Ptah had managed to cover the entire ship in a very bright, very tacky gold paint.

"It is exceedingly shiny." Ajax squinted violently through the glass.

"I guess if you've got time to spare, which Ptah obviously does, external decorating becomes popular. It's kinda cool…" Daniel had managed to clean up nicely, both physically and hopefully mentally, which Jack was eternally grateful for.

"You're kidding? That's a royal eye sore… and then some! They can put as much gold paint on the thing as they want, it'll blow up just the same."

"It appears Ptah's ego surpasses even my understanding."

Jack flicked his sunglasses over his eyes and glared through them at Teal'c, "And that can't be a good thing right?"

A smile was his answer, followed by an even more satisfying statement, "It shall be a victory indeed to lay waste to such a blatant display of Goa'uld pomposity."

Jack snorted in utter amusement, "Couldn't have said it better myself T. Alright campers, time to go. Take one last look, it's gonna be the last."

Jacob rose from his chair and watched silently as his passengers hefted weapons over shoulders, crammed MRE's into pockets and chatted quietly about how they were going to destroy Ptah's ship. He wanted nothing more than to join them. Right now he wished he didn't have a tiring Tok'ra council to attend. Maybe he could skip it and just say he got lost… Selmak wasn't happy with Jacob's current train of thought though, which wouldn't make that possible. Sighing, he ushered everyone to the rings.

"Be careful. It's a long flight back here if I have to rescue you lot."

"We'll be fine."

Jacob wasn't convinced, "Jack, how are you going to get out?"

"Oh I dunno, rings, gliders or maybe something Carter Junior has up her sleeve."

"Didn't think of that." Jacob smiled, glad to hell that his daughter had such a loyal team behind her.

"See you back at the SGC?"

"Deal. Good luck." There was pretty much nothing more to say. Jacob punched the symbols to activate the rings. In a flash, everyone was gone; glancing out the window he watched the blue stream of light penetrate Ptah's ship. When the light receded, so did he. Manoeuvring the Tel'tak around he began his long flight back, wishing to hell that he was down there with them all.


	32. Chapter 31: Deception Almighty

"Where have you been all this time?"

"The Stone Circle, my Liege."

"I see no prisoners with you, are you here to tell me that you have failed?"

"It would seem that way."

"What am I to do with you? I had such high hopes…"

"Father, please… there is still a way."

"No, Telamon. What's done is done. I let my anger fuel my desire to capture those Tau'ri and bring to them what they deserve. However, Ptah has just sent word of his eternal gratitude for the hand-over of Samantha Carter, so not all is lost. We will soon be in possession of a very powerful weapon, my son."

"You still deem me worthy to be your son?"

"Despite the fact that you did not succeed in the capture of Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and the Jaffa, Teal'c, you did manage to send our Significants to their long awaited fates. That was of most importance."

Telamon stared at his father in disbelief. He had failed to return to Elysium with the Tau'ri as he had promised and yet, Rhadamanthus was not angry. Seated in his lavish chair he looked as content as ever. It was as if the Tau'ri had never arrived in the first place, only, if it weren't for the Tau'ri's foolish desire to help out a civilisation light years from their world in the first place, that smile on Rhadamanthus' thin lips would not exist.

Rhadamanthus let out a soft chuckle, "I did not expect that Ptah would provide me with such an… interesting weapon however."

"May I ask what it is?"

"You may ask, and I will answer. But first, bring up that stool by the window; we have not talked in such a long time."

"I disagree, we converse often father."

"Yes, but not as father and son. Sit."

Telamon pulled the low stool away from the windowsill and took a seat at Rhadamanthus' side. There was definitely something different about the old man. He was quiet, thoughtful… dangerous. There was an intensity in his eyes that Telamon had never witnessed before. It sent a chill down his spine, but at the same time it excited him.

"Before we start, Ptah wished me to give you this." Rhadamanthus pulled a long object from beneath his thick robes. Slowly, he handed it to his son. "It is your reward for the work you did for him."

"On Scythian soil?"

"Indeed. Without your help Ptah would not have been able to create the ground to shake so hard. It was your doing, my son, which brought Major Carter to this world."

Telamon nodded his head, remembering the first time he'd stepped foot on the home world of those bumbling Scythians. Ptah had issued him with an unusual weapon and had instructed the young man to make his way to the peak of their highest mountain...

_'Lay waste to these people as if they were your enemies. Those who are quick to trust deserve no mercy. A true warrior trusts no one. You will be that warrior.'_

Telamon climbed the mountain. The dead of night surrounding him like a cold blanket. Struggling with every step, the huge cylindrical weapon clung to his back, weighing him down. But was not going to give up. No, there was no room for mistakes. The mountain was unstable, rocked centuries ago by volcanic blasts. A perfect place so many years on to settle a civilisation. There was no better soil than here, no better place to build farms and prosper… no better place to undo it all. Tonight, Telamon would set the ball in motion.

'I seek those that are part of a group called SG-1. Many of my kin have sought them, but none have succeeded. They are a foolish race, fuelled by compassion and the compulsion to do right… to help even those they know not. They will not ignore such a desperate plea for help once these Scythians are smouldering. Make no mistake Telamon, and you will be rewarded. These people have allies whose allies have allies and in those ripples there are bound to be those who are allies with SG-1. They will hear the plea, and they will come.'

Stabbing his toes into the ground, the last few steps almost sent him to his knees. His thighs burned from the climb, his breath coming in short streaks that smoked in the air. He was almost there, almost at the crack in the mountain that would be its undoing. Throwing the impossibly heavy weapon off his shoulders, Telamon manoeuvred it carefully over the threshold. Lowering it down until it came to rest deep within the fault line, the Naquadah infused device hummed its deathly tune, waiting for the big bang.

'But how will they know to come to Elysium, my Lord? Will they not simply help these people and leave?'

'Do not question until you know all. I gave you something else. Once you have ensured the safe delivery of my weapon you will make your way back to the city. These people trust you, you must remember that. They will not hesitate to mention to SG-1 that you can help, that your soil is rich with power. You know it yourself, you can feel it in your veins. Your soil is your ticket to freedom. As a token of your alliance you will give them your gift. You will give them your soil and tell them that if they ever needed help the Stone Circle will show them the way.'

'They will give the soil to this SG-1.'

'And it will lead them straight to you Telamon. Do not fail your people. Do not fail your God!'

Telamon wasn't into failing. The ruler of the Scythians, an incredibly naïve old woman accepted the small silver box. 'Your kindness is unwavering. I hope only to offer you something of equal value in return, but alas, we are simple people. This city is powered by forces that we have only just begun to understand, and our people are still learning. There are so many cultures like your own that have shown us a better life. Thank you, your kindness will not go unrecognised.'

How wrong she would be! How proud his God and his father… and how children of his children will tell the tale of how their greatest ruler, Telamon, defeated the city of Avalon and won the eternal love of their God.

This SG-1 would not outwit him.

Bowing before the Scythian government, cold sweat clinging to his lanky features, Telamon made his leave. The Stone Circle spun into motion. Telamon faced the mountain and smiled, thankful that the Circle was so far from the city and Ptah's weapon. Tonight was a night to remember. As the event horizon flourished, his hand moved over the ring on his finger, his first gift from Ptah. The ground beneath his feet rippled, tearing the silence of the night apart and splitting the giant mountain in half. Clarions blared in the city, screams erupted from buildings and the lights began to fade like a wave extinguishing candles. Houses crumbled, animals fled through broken fences, dust engulfed the streets… it was pure chaos. Telamon smiled.

'Those who are quick to trust deserve no mercy.'

"Open it." Rhadamanthus sat watching Telamon. He saw the nostalgia in his son's eyes. He had been so proud of him that day. Ptah had been right. SG-1 replied to the desperate plea of the floundering Scythians. Despite the magnitude of the blast created by Ptah's mighty weapon only a handful of lives were lost. Ptah had shown the most outward display of mercy he had ever seen. The city however, was crippled. It probably still was. Telamon had brought great triumph to their God… and to Elysium. Soon, so very soon they would be marching to Avalon to lay waste to the non-believers.

Telamon closed his eyes and cleared his mind of the memory. Glancing down at his still hand he removed the strong object from its silk cover, and then from its sheath. The blade was incredible. Telamon had never before seen such craftsmanship… yet it was strangely familiar.

"Ptah did not mention it, but there can be no doubt that the blade was created by Elanora. How it was a shame to send her to the unknown…"

The young man was speechless. The long blade weighed nothing in his strong grip, yet it was as hard as steel. Filigree circled the handle in swirls and curves. Amazing scenes of men at war, of eagles soaring high above, watching the victors claim their spoils. On the other side was a brilliant image of Ptah himself and underneath him was Telamon's name, inscribed in the handwriting of the talented Elanora. Oh, how she was in good hands indeed.

"The blade is also meant for another purpose Telamon. Those images are not just for one with a vivid imagination. Soon, you will get to live it."

"How do you mean?"

"The battle is the one we shall fight on the soil of our enemy."

"In Avalon? How?"

"Our God has promised us an army, bigger than we could ever hope for. Leagues of men who lust only for the blood of every man, woman and child in Avalon."

"How is such a feat possible? Ptah has travelled nowhere. Has he collected that many Significants already?"

"I doubt that most would be ready… I dared not question him. But one thing is for certain, we will not be defeated like our forefathers were so long ago. No, the city of Avalon will crumble, and we shall reap the rewards."


	33. Chapter 32: The Sarcophagus

**Chapter 32: **_The Sarcophagus_

Ptah leaned over his control panel and sighed. He'd been working on this experiment for too long now. He should have had a result worth being proud of. He was missing something, and that something was driving him crazy.

Scratching his head, the Goa'uld pressed a few symbols on the panel and watched as the colours on the screen changed from blue to red. Another wrong turn. Ptah growled.

"This is ridiculous!"

Every mistake he made was followed by hours of retracting to undo it all. Ptah slammed his fist down and turned away from the console. He stood in silence, chewing it all over. He couldn't wait any longer. It was time to end this. He had what he'd been searching for for so long. He had the answers…

"My Lord?" A Jaffa appeared at the doorway, head bowed.

"What is it?"

"Major Carter is awake."

"Good. Bring her here."

The Jaffa hesitated.

"Now!"

"I… I am afraid she is unable to walk my Lord."

Ptah's eyes flashed, "I will fetch her myself."

"Yes, my Lord."

The Goa'uld dialled in the sequence to pause his experiment and smiled. It was time to reap the rewards of his hardship.

_"Please… tell me I'm dead."_

Sam lay in a crumpled heap on the floor of her dark, cold cell. The Jaffa who had tossed her in hadn't cared about what state she was in. For all he was concerned he had hoped that throwing her body into the cell with as much force as possible would have lead to her death. Sam was wishing the same.

Sam willed herself not to move. The Jaffa who had checked on her earlier looked like he was about to throw up when he saw her, so she figured that things weren't good.

Strangely enough she felt no pain. She knew that she had to have at least three broken bones, countless lacerations and some internal damage but she just couldn't feel a thing.

_"That's probably not a good thing Major."_

At least her conscience was intact. Sam squeezed her eyes shut and tried to concentrate on her shallow breathing.

_"The guys will come. Just hang in there."_

Sam wasn't sure where the optimistic thoughts were coming from… she didn't really believe herself right now, all things considered. Sam had completely lost track of time; how long had she been here? What if her friends had given up? She didn't expect them to risk their own lives just to save her when there were bigger things at stake, but she knew that they had to have _tried _to save her.

_"Hey, we've been through worse... Can't really think of anything right now but we've always been through something worse."_

Her conscience was frustrating her.

_"Will you just shut up!"_

Sam growled. She suddenly felt sorry for all the people back home who were trapped in their minds. There'd be no one to argue with but yourself. And having a mind like Sam's would certainly turn you insane.

_"All I'm saying is that we'll get out of this Sam, we always do."_

_"We?"_

_"By 'we' I mean 'you'."_

_"Right."_

Maybe she was going crazy, she'd lost enough blood for that. Sam opened her eyes. There was nothing to see in the dark room but it was better than arguing with herself. If her hearing was working properly she realised that it was too quiet. It had been ages since the Jaffa had come to check in on her, were they just going to leave her? She closed her eyes again, trying to conjure up images of her friends shooting holes through Ptah, which wasn't a hard thing to imagine. It wasn't long before Sam realised she'd jinxed herself.

"You are awake." Ptah stood in the doorway, flooding the small room with a sharp light.

_"Leave me the hell alone!"_

Ptah moved into the room, "Barely awake…"

Sam kept her eyes shut, but Ptah wasn't fooled.

"Samantha Carter. If you do not open your eyes and look at your God I will force you to." Ptah knelt beside her and tucked a stray, blood stained, lock of hair behind her ear.

_"Just go away!"_

Ptah studied Sam for a short moment and decided that she wasn't going to cooperate. "Very well, Major Carter. This is for your own good."

Sam felt a sting in her arm. How she felt it considering her other injuries was beyond her, but she was about to find out why. Ptah pulled the needle from her arm and discarded the device across the room.

"That should bring you to your senses."

Ptah watched as Sam's brow furrowed. The shot he had given her would work without mercy. Adrenaline, or close enough to it. It was his own development, and purely for reasons of torture. It raised the victim's heartbeat and awareness, made their senses sharper… it kept them awake.

Sam coughed, blood seeping from the corner of her mouth. Now she could feel it. White hot pain fizzed over her body. Her head began to swim, a ringing in her ears startled her, forcing her eyes open.

"There we go." Ptah brushed his hand over Sam's cheek. "Do we feel like getting up now?"

It wasn't a question, but there was no way she could oblige even if she wanted to. Sam was helpless, unable to exert control as her actions were absorbed solely by wave upon wave of pain. She ground her teeth as her body seized and burned. What the hell did Ptah expect her to do in this condition?

Ptah watched for a long moment as Sam tried to gain some resolve. She was stronger than he thought, but she was still human. If she couldn't get up on her own accord then he had to act for her.

"Enough of this. We have work to do."

Sam cried out as Ptah wrapped an arm around her torso and pulled her to her feet. The sudden jolt tore at her limbs, her broken bones biting angrily into her nerves. She had no strength to stand on her own. Ptah tightened his grip around her, forcing her breathing into sharp, shallow gasps. Ptah fixed his free hand around Sam's right arm, squeezing the shattered bones inside.

Ptah whispered harshly in her ear, "This is the last time I will save you Samantha."

She couldn't help the tears that were fighting their way from her weary eyes as the Goa'uld used his momentum to push her out the door. Every step was like walking through fire. Sam wished that she would just pass out, but Ptah's little miracle drug wasn't going to let her. Sam tried to move her feet to alleviate the pain in her chest but walking on a twisted ankle wasn't working so well for her.

Ptah gave up trying to haul Sam all the way to the sarcophagus, opting instead to sling her over his shoulder, jolting the breath out of her lungs. The scream of pain that had been welling up inside her came out as a sickening groan. The floor swirled at Ptah's feet as he tramped down the corridor. Sam closed her eyes, the last thing she needed right now was motion sickness.

Ptah smiled to himself as Sam groaned again, maybe this time she'd be more willing. No more of that Tau'ri bravado. And if she wasn't, in time the sarcophagus would turn her. Albeit Ptah enjoyed his other methods more, but the sarcophagus had proven to be a useful tool for stripping away the human soul before; there was no reason it wouldn't work for him this time.

Just as Sam felt as though her stomach was going to betray her the momentum stopped. Ptah let her fall to the floor beside the sarcophagus. Carter retched, unable to stop the blood she was coughing up. Ptah took no notice as he calmly walked to the other side of the device and opened the lid.

Patting the inside of the sarcophagus as if it were a pet, Ptah ignored the coughing he could hear on the other side. "At least there is one thing in my possession that does not let me down."

Ptah moved back to kneel beside Sam. "Now, let's make sure that this is the last time you have to see the inside of my sarcophagus. I like my women submissive… but not without that fire that makes owning them worth while." A smile split his features as he gathered Sam up and dropped her into the light. Satisfied, Ptah closed the lid and brushed himself down. His hands came away red.

"This won't do." Casting a sideways glance at the sarcophagus, Ptah left the room. His personal chambers were only a few doors up, and he had plenty of time to get changed and be back in time to collect a more submissive Major Carter. "Perhaps it would have been smarter to have worn red."


End file.
